End of the Thirteenth Hour
by Savagekitty
Summary: Toby is wished away, and Sarah finds her way back into the Underground. But much has changed. Jareth is battling to keep his throne. Can Sarah save her brother and the Goblin King?
1. Chapter 1

**End of the Thirteenth Hour**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

She stared at her reflections in the three way mirror in Madame le Bodine's Wedding Couture. She stood on the little podium, just staring at her face. She didn't feel she knew this person in the mirror, or to say, she did know this person all too well. It had been so long since she saw this person. The dress, THE dress… _that dress._ That bloody dress that haunted her and her dreams since she was 16. She thought it was terribly ironic that this was the first dress she tried on. Or maybe it was fate. She could have sworn it didn't look like this on the hanger. Was _he_ watching her? No, no he couldn't be. That was silly, stupid even. Its been how long since…then…

"Oh… God." Karen said behind her, coming up with the attendant, "Oh my God. That is so… 80s. Look at the poof on the sleeves. How many layers of taffeta does this thing have? God this is ugly. Sarah, did you pick this?"

She laughed as she lifted the back of the dress, "It's like it's made of cotton candy. I don't think we will go with this one. Just…burn it."

Sarah couldn't move as she stared at herself in the mirror. Music started to play, a song she thought she would never hear again. No, not again… She was jerked from the trance of the mirror by the attendant tugging on her arm.

"Sweety, I have just _the_ dress for you."

Karen was looking at Sarah, giving her that look that told her that her stepmother was thinking something bad. Sarah looked back in the mirror and realized the dazed look that only bad memories could bring. Sarah shook off the daze and plastered a smile on her face. She had good practice at false smiles. All her life she had used a false smile. First it was high school, so she wouldn't be pegged the weird drama girl, then it was college when her English teacher tried to hit on her. Next, work had her smiling every day when dealing with selfish actors and overworked script writers.

Karen led her to the dressing room and helped her out of the poofy nightmare. Sarah was glad to see it gone. She realized, again, how much certain memories had effected her life. She had to remind herself that she wasn't 15 anymore. This 32 year old woman was about to be married. She had put away childish things, why couldn't these memories be among them? She shook her head, her mane of chestnut hair falling around her now bare shoulders. She was feeling like her old self, now that the dress was gone. She was Sarah Williams. Soon to be Sarah Lee. _Sarah Lee? _She blinked at herself in the dressing room mirror and then thought, _I'll be keeping my own name… Sarah Lee…I'm not bread or cake. _She grinned at herself in the small mirror. She gave a little giggle then laughed. _Oh Wyatt_, she thought, _I really do love you, but I will not be taking your name. _

She started humming as she looked at the dress that was passed through the curtain of the dressing room. It was plain, with a light bead work around the hem and the bodice. The skirt was full, she could wear petticoats under it… or not. Probably not. But then again she liked petticoats. She started to pull it on and when she finished, looking at herself in the mirror, she grinned happily. She had found it. The Dress. Sarah came out of the dressing room and stepped up on the podium. She turned this way and that, looking at herself.

"Oh…oh Sarah…" Karen said, her eyes glittering with tears.

Karen had been nagging her for weeks about find a dress. The actual wedding was only a few days away. Wyatt and Sarah had to rush their preparations for the wedding because their work would be starting soon. Sarah worked as head writer of a soap opera called _The World Turns for Our Lives_. Wyatt was the leading man. They decided to get married during the off season. They had just enough time for a honeymoon in Hawaii and then they had to be back in New York for the filming of the first episode of the season.

"My goodness! I do think she found it! Lovely." The attendant said, carrying a box of veils into the room. Sarah gathered her long chestnut hair into one hand and piled it sloppily on her head. The woman, who was short, plump, and had very pretty ginger hair, handed Sarah a veil, "I think this would go perfect with that dress. How about some petticoats? You seem like the type that wants to be a princess."

Sarah grinned and blushed a little. The woman had her pegged. She turned back to the mirror and set the veil on top of her head. It was long and fell over her face, making everything look slightly white. She turned to the woman and Karen.

"Yes, I would like petticoats."

"We can have everything set up for you. Mind you, it will cost a little more since it's short notice, but it will be worth it."

Sarah nodded, looking back at herself in the mirror, "I knew it would cost. I'm not worried. Its lovely…just… lovely"

She had forgotten about the first dress.

"Toby… Toby…" Alice muttered as he slipped his hands up her shirt and tried to unhook her bra. They were doing some pretty heavy petting on his living room couch. Alice was his second girlfriend and he wanted to make her his last. He thought he really loved her. They had been through so much. Her parent's divorce, her shop-lifting problem, his speeding tickets, his getting kicked off the football team for smoking. So much in just two years.

"Toby… I think… I think I'm ready." Alice said a little sheepishly as he was just about to give up on her bra.

He looked at her, then his watch, and then her agian. Mom and Sarah weren't suppose to be home for a couple more hours and Dad was away on business until Sarah's wedding. Toby thought he would cream his pants right then and there. He was going to have Alice. She wasn't his first but he would be hers. He had to make this special. This was magic, it had to be magic.

"Ok… ok. Um… Ok. Just… let me go to my room and straighten it up a bit and…ok!" He jumped off the couch and bolted upstairs. She giggled as he went up. She slid off the couch and straightened her black skirt and slid her dark purple shirt down. She wasn't exactly Goth, she had told herself time and again. She just liked dark colors.

She went upstairs, listening to him cussing in his room loudly as he tried to stuff dirty and clean clothes under his bed and trash into his closet. She paused at the room she knew used to be Sarah's. She had met Sarah only a few times, she had long been away in glittery New York before Toby ever met Alice. She came back for holidays and on Toby's 18th birthday. Sarah's door was ajar, which made Alice open it further and then go in. Alice had the curiosity of a cat.

The room was very much as it had been when Sarah was a teenager, save for the fact it was no longer covered in stuffed animals. She had kept the posters of plays and movies up, but the M.C. Escher poster was gone, gone into Toby's room. Though, now, half the room was full of cardboard cartons. She was packing up all her belongings to take back to New York. She and Wyatt would have a house instead of apartments. She could store her belongings there.

Alice peeked into half filled boxes and found the books. Alice gasped as she looked at some of the titles. She had heard of these but had never seen them! Alice was a obsessed with fantasy books. She had a very large collection of books. She picked one up, it's warn blue cover practically falling off. But the blue book didn't interest her. It was what fell out of the blue book. The blue book seemed to just be a false book with a hole in the middle of it. Alice bent down and picked up the small red covered book. It wasn't more then 200 pages, the writing inside was small and cramped. The book was very old.

She could hardly read the gold lettering on the front in the half darkness of the room, but the lettering was so faded, could she have really read it in better light? Why hadn't she seen these the other times Alice been in Sarah's room? Sarah had all the best stuff. Alice thought it was a shame Sarah was taking her stuff to New York. Alice would have liked more time picking through her things, seeing if there was anything more Alice wanted that she hadn't already taken.

"Alice?"

Alice stuffed the book into her pocket quickly and turned to Toby's voice. She could hear the soft music coming from his room and as she stepped into the hall, she could see candles flickering around his room. She blushed as she shut the door to Sarah's room and went to Toby's.

"Baby?" She said softly as he opened his arms to her. He had no shirt on. She slid into his arms, "I have to go."

Toby slouched into her, "Aw, Alice!"

"I'm sorry! I got a call from my dad. He wants me home for family dinner."

"Oh…alright. Raincheck?"

She smiled and licked his nose. He kissed her and then let her go. Her hand was on the pocket with the book in it as she grabbed her backpack and went outside to her car. She would stay up all night to read this book and have half of it memorized by morning. She would love this book that Sarah had tried to keep hidden, which Alice thought was silly. Why would Sarah try and hide _The Labyrinth_?


	2. Chapter 2

End of the Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Two

The newspapers called for sunshine and highs of 86 degrees. Well, it was suppose to be anyway, but rain poured down upon the William's home as Sarah stared out the window, mug of tea in her thin hands. She disliked the rain. No, she hated it. Especially when it rained here at her father's house. Bad things happened when it rained. She tried to stay positive. Today was the rehearsal dinner but… she had found an owl feather on her window sill. It could just be a coincidence. Owls were everywhere in this part of America. She was being silly now. First the dress, now the feather and the rain. Her mind was fixed on… _him_.

She knew it had not been a dream. She had evidence to that fact. The missing bracelet she had given Hoggle. The confetti and streamers in her room after the party. The feathers… the white barn owl feathers she found time and again on her window sill. Even after she had saved Toby, she had found them. It frightened her sometimes. Other times, she felt excited and confused. She had recognized the feeling when she first fell in love. As she grew older, she knew that first romance in high school wasn't her first love. She had fallen in love long before that.

She turned from her window and went to the boxes she had packed to take back to New York. She set down her tea mug and started back into the mess of packing. She had just opened the carton of books to finish packing them when Toby came into the room. He wore his black McIntosh, the one she bought him when she went to England.

"I'm heading out. I'm going to pick up Alice and we'll see you at the rehearsal."

Sarah smiled at Toby. He looked so much like her dad. He didn't have any Karen in him at all. His eyes were the same hazy brown as her father's, his hair was thick and wavy light brown. She hoped he wouldn't loose that hair as Dad had. Toby was a skateboarder, so his body was thin and flexible. She took his hand and looked at it. His hands were so small, but now they were man's hands, large and strong.

"Sarah?"

She looked up, a little startled, "Oh… sorry. Lost in thought."

"Thinking about Wyatt?" He teased, poking her in the shoulder, "Wyatt and a warm beach in Hawaii?"

She laughed, "No, just about how much you've grown up." She patted his shoulder, "Go on. Don't be late, ok? Can't have my best usher late to my wedding."

"It's just rehearsal." He turned and left, calling out to his mother that he would be back soon. Sarah turned to her window and saw Toby rushing through the rain to his car. The rain… she hated the rain.

***

Toby and Alice were alone in her house. She had led him up to her room for a bit of kissing before she finished getting ready to go out. They were suppose to go to a movie before the wedding rehearsal. Outside, the rain was slowing down but it was getting darker. It shouldn't have been getting dark so early but autumn was coming. Toby wrapped his hands around Alice's middle and she giggle helplessly.

"How about that raincheck?"

"Well… we could skip the movie?"

She could feel he was excited as she pressed the front of her hip-hugger jeans to his. She pressed a little harder to feel his hardening excitment and to tease him a little. He picked her up in a bear hug to take her to her bed. It wasn't really the romantic atmosphere he had wanted, but it was good enough. At least it wasn't the back of a car. He started to undo the front of his shirt as she pulled off her own and lay back on her bed. He grinned as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You were ready for me?"

"Well…" She grinned.

Her room was small, but that could just because of all the shelves that lined the wall. All of them were cluttered with fantasy books, statues, figurines, and stuffed animals. It kind of reminded him of Sarah's room before she went off to college. She always had the best toys. Her toys, he thought as he looked up at the shelf above Alice's bed and recognized the stuffed yellow bear.

"Lancelot?"

Alice had been laying back on her pillows, but sat up when he reached out to grab the stuffed bear. She usually tried to keep certain things hidden when Toby came over, but she had forgotten one.

"Who?" She lied, "Oh, this? I won this at a fair once. Isn't he cute?"

Toby looked down at the bear. Sarah's bear. She had given it to him once, but he had given it back to complete her collection years ago. It had the same jelly stain on the left ear, the stitches on the right leg from when Merlin had chewed it off, the same faded red ribbon.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, turning back to the topless Alice.

She scrambled for her shirt, knowing now that sex was not in her future. She slipped it over her head, "I told you, the fair."

"God DAMN IT! Alice, you took this from Sarah's room!"

Alice tried to look indignant, "I did not! How could you say that! I stopped stealing last year, remember?"

He started to look around the room. He grabbed a book end that looked like an ugly Hobbit, "And this? Did you get this at a fair?"

As he looked, he saw other things his girlfriend had taken, "Jesus CHRIST, Alice. After all you put me through. After I had to LIE for you at the mall. To the COPS, Alice! I lied to the police for you, and you go and do this. You steal from my home?"

"Toby… please… I…"

"No, God damn it, Alice, no. No more lies. I can't… That's it." He took his armful of things out of her room. She followed, sobbing hysterically. She begged him as he went to his car and dumped the things into the back seat.

"I will be back for whatever else you took." He said coldly, "And don't bother coming to the wedding."

He got into his car and started it. She sobbed at the window, pounding on it before he pulled out of the drive way. She ran into the street as the wind kicked up again, rain falling sluggishly, "You BASTARD!" She screamed. She took a shoe off and threw it, but it was no use. "You bastard!" She yelled again, "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! I WISH… I… WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY! RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

She went back inside and up to her room, throwing herself onto her bed. He hadn't taken the red book she had taken just the night before. She grabbed it and through her tears she threw the book across the room, but it didn't made a sound as it landed.

"Such a pity…"

She looked up to see a tall man in a black cape standing at her window. He had the book in his hands, looking it over, "Such a way to treat a precious object…"

***

Toby furiously drove through the rain. He didn't want to go home. He was too humiliated to have to tell his sister what his former girlfriend had done. _How could Alice had done that_, he thought, _God damn her, she had promised!! _He could barely see, the rain was becoming heavier now, driving in sheets across his windshield and through his own angry tears. He didn't see the man suddenly appeared in the middle of the road until Toby almost hit him. He swerved and drove his car into the high embankment on the right side of the road. Toby smacked his forehead on the steering wheel of the car as the engine turned itself off. There was a loud PING! PING! as his door came open. A black gloved hand gripped Toby's shoulder.

"Ah… you have bad luck in women, don't you, Toby?"


	3. Chapter 3

End of the Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Three

"Have you heard from him yet?" Sarah asked Karen as they stood outside the restaurant. Karen looked over at Sarah, her hand to her forehead, the other on her cell phone.

"No… Alice isn't answering. It was raining so hard. Oh God…"

"Look, you go home, I'll go to Alices. Toby pointed her house out last week when we passed it. I remember where it is. I am sure there is nothing to worry about, Karen."

"Sarah?" Wyatt came outside. He was tall and very handsome. Sarah turned, her mouth frowning ever so slightly more. He had the smile he wore when he met fans. His eyes sparkled with the attention the women gave him. He was high on attention and praise. Sarah had been warned that Wyatt liked his women, but she thought that if he really loved her, he would stay faithful. She crossed her arms, "Karen hasn't heard from Toby. I'm going to look for him."

Wyatt chuckled, "Honey…" he looked over at Karen, who had walked a few feet away, talking into her cell phone. From her tone, she was talking to the police.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. So he skipped rehearsal. I would have too. It was boring." He gave a little laugh.

Sarah's frown deepened as he continued, "He's probably somewhere with his girlfriend. They got a little hot and heavy and lost track of the time."

Sarah chewed the inside of her cheek as she did when she heard things she didn't want to hear. She turned from him so he couldn't see how hard her face had became as she spoke, "That could be it. You're probably right, but to put Karen at ease, I'm going to go look. You head back to the hotel and I'll meet you there."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissed her cheek and went to his car. They had driven separately, her car was a hybrid, but his was a Hummer. She looked over at Karen as he went to his gas guzzling monstrosity. Karen was turned away from Wyatt and Sarah, her shoulders shaking. One arm was up, but the other was clutching the cell phone to her thigh. Sarah knew that Karen was sobbing as inaudibly as she could. Sarah went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Karen."

Sarah led her stepmother to the car and put her in, taking her home first. Karen was going to call Sarah's father to tell him what was going on. Sarah told her to wait, no use in getting him worried. Sarah would go to Alice's house to check for Toby, and if Toby wasn't there, they could really start worrying.

All the while, as Sarah drove through the dark night, she couldn't help but think, and think, and think. She thought too much on this trip. Being home always did that. She hated being home sometimes. She tried to ignore the growing panic as she pulled up to the curb. Alice's house was small, shabby, and unkempt. Sarah stepped out from the car as the clouds moved across the sky, revealing the moon. Everything was thrown into a hazy white light. Shadows grew around her as she walked up the broken walk onto the concrete step. She knocked on the door and waited.

She knocked again. She stepped back onto the lawn and looked up at the windows. Someone was home, she could see a light in the front room, and a shadow moving across the blind. She went to the door and checked it. It was unlocked so she entered the home. It smelled musty, a little damp, and it was cluttered. She could hear music thumping upstairs. Alice had to be home, no grownup would listen to that kind of music. She went upstairs, "Alice?"

She knocked on the door where the music came from. The music was switched off and Alice opened the door, "Dad?"

She was surprised to come face to face with Sarah.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to just walk in, but Toby didn't come to the rehearsal and hasn't called. I was hoping he was here…" Her eyes darted to the inside of Alice's room. It was as messy as the house. Clothes on the floor, shelves cluttered with odds and ends. She also noted the collection of fantasy themed figurines. This surprised Sarah a little, Alice struck her as doom and gloom living in darkness.

"Toby isn't here… he…ah… went home a couple hours ago…" Alice said, fidgeting.

"For a 17 year old, Alice, you're a very poor liar. Where is Toby? I don't care if he's hiding under your bed, or closet. I just need to know he's ok. His mother is freaking out." Sarah said, walking into Alice's room. She opened the closet, finding nothing but a large pile of clothes on the floor and a few empty hangers on the rod. She turned to Alice, who was still fidgeting.

"He really isn't here… we… we broke up and he left. I thought he would just go home." She said at last, looking down at the floor.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her forehead. This girl had rubbed her the wrong way the few times she had met her. She was glad they broke up now. But where was Toby?

"Ok. Well, if he comes back, please have him call me or his…mother…" Sarah had been looking at Alice, but behind Alice, on her nightstand, there was something that made her stop. Her heart suddenly started beating a million miles a second. She felt the blood rush from her face.

"Sarah? Sarah?" She heard Alice ask, but she voice was so far away.

Sarah crossed the room to the small wooden crate that was being used as a night table and she picked up the glass orb that lay by two white feathers. A tremor went through Sarah's body and she visibly shook. Her hand held the cool glass orb. She had always wondered how they felt. How heavy they were, and now she knew. They were very light, almost like she held nothing. She turned the orb just so and saw Alice. She saw Alice's dream.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice was hoarse.

"I got it at a… flea market. One of those Asian trinket stalls. Please put it down."

Sarah turned, the orb still in her hand. Alice had no idea what she had done. What she had gotten herself, Toby, and now Sarah into.

"Where is the book?" Sarah asked, still quiet.

"What book? Please put that down. Don't touch my stuff!"

"Where is Toby." Sarah asked as she came closer to Alice. Alice backed away, she could feel something from Sarah, but what it was, she didn't know.

"You selfish girl. You have no idea what you have done."

Alice's eyes filled with fear as she backed up so far, she fell back on her bed. Sarah stopped where she was, holding the orb out, "You selfish thing. I hope one day you will understand that dreams aren't everything. Dreams are just… just… unattainable goals. Things to be forgotten."

She looked down at the orb and, as she came out of the trance the orb had over her, she threw her hand back and threw it, hard. The ball shattered on the wall behind Alice. She screamed and rolled off the bed onto the floor, small glass shards and chunks of glittering orb fall over the unmade bed. Alice cowered on the floor.

Sarah turned and walked calmly down the stairs and out of the house. She was in her car and down the road before a thought even passed through her head. Her first thought was, _He has Toby._

Her second, _How can I get him back?_

Before she knew it, she was idling in front of her house. Her dad's house. There was a police cruiser sitting in the driveway. She turned her own car off and rushed inside to see two policemen talking to a white faced Karen. As soon as Karen saw Sarah, she fainted. She was caught by one of the uniformed men. Sarah went to her, fanning her as one of the men filled her in on what was going on after asking who she was to Toby.

"We found his car about half an hour ago. We haven't found the boy, but we're still looking."

Sarah knew they thought Toby was thrown from the car. His car was found halfway up an embankment, the door open, a little blood on the steering wheel. Karen was starting to stir from her place on the couch where the officers had moved her. Sarah excused herself for a moment. She had to collect herself in the guise of getting Karen a cold washcloth.

She stood at the kitchen sink, staring outside into the darkness. The rainstorm had passed, making everything glisten in the moonlight. She took a deep breath and went back in, calmer. She lay the cloth on Karen's head and then showed the policemen out, thanking them as they said they would call with any updates.

Sarah had to call her father next. Sarah hated to tell her father about Toby, but it had to be done. By the time she was finished, it was two AM, her father was on her way home, and Karen was out cold after having a Zanax. Sarah left her laying on the living room couch, Sarah wandered the house, her brain refusing to work past anything but what she had to do next. She automatically switched off lights on her way up to her room. The house was eerily silent.

Sarah padded through the dark house, listening for the usual sounds: floors settling, the clock in the hallway ticking away, groans of beds rusting as sleeping bodies shifted, but there was none of that. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to look at the clock. The bronzy gilded work around the Swiss precession timepiece. It really was a beautiful clock, but she hated it. That clock was just another reminder of her nightmare.

She walked up to her old room calmly. She paused at the door to look down the hallway at Toby's room. The door was closed, as if he was just inside, sleeping. She went into her room, the mountain of boxes covered in sheets. Karen had done that, citing she didn't want everything covered in dust. Sarah knew it was to make everything at least look not so cluttered.

Sarah took a deep breath. This had to be done, but how to go about it? Toby was already a prisoner. Alice had chosen her dreams. Maybe she could trade herself for his life? He was so young, she had already had a good life. In medieval times, she would be called an old woman by age 32. She crossed her arms, not liking that thought. She wasn't an old woman. She was still attractive enough to turn heads. Her long chestnut hair, her striking green eyes, delicate nose, sensual mouth. She had been offered a spot on the soap opera she wrote for, but wanted to control things behind the scenes. She loved to write, she wasn't an actress.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The moonlight shining through her window was enough light for her to see herself. She smiled, looking at her white and even teeth. She gasped as something moved in the reflection behind her. She turned, but saw nothing there. She walked to the mirror and put a hand to it. Again, something in the reflection moved behind her and popped up beside her bed.

"Ho-Hoggle?" She said.

The dwarf looked the same with his weathered and wrinkled face, his little leather cap and overly large nose. His beady blue eyes lit up, "You do remember!"

"Of course I do…" She said, not turning. Her hand traced his reflection lovingly, "I never forget a friend."

"We did say, if there was a time… If you need us…"

"Yes… If you need us…"

Sir Didymus, the foxy goblin knight, his black patched eye and blue ruffled cap with jaunty feather, climbed over the side of her bed in the reflection. He sat on the coverlet on the bed, "We are here for you, my lady."

"I do need you. I'm so lost. Toby is gone and…"

Her voice cracked and she put a hand to her mouth. She slid to the floor on her knees, her shoulders shaking. This was too much. Twice in her life, she would have to save Toby. Was she strong enough to help him this time?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Hoggle's friendly face. He was smiling sadly, "We know, Sarah."

Didymus came to her as well, "Your valiant brother is in the Underground and we knew you would want him back, brave lady. We came to help you."

She sniffed and felt fresh tears of relief slip down her cheeks. She hugged Hoggle to his discomfort and then Didymus.

"Be weary, my lady. Much had changed within the Underground since you have been there."

"We should say it wasn't even the Underground when you were there, Sarah." Hoggle said as he started to walk around the room. He seemed to be looking for something. He started to look in boxes and through drawers. Sarah stood, brushing her skirt down. She still wore her clothes from rehearsal and dinner, a dove gray pinstripe pencil skirt and a white silk blouse with black high heels.

"What do you mean Hoggle?" She asked wetly as she wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

Hoggle stopped what he was doing, turning to Sarah, "Did Jareth say anything when you came face to face with him?"

"I… I hardly remember it." She said, turning her eyes down to the carpet. Didymus was looking at a stuffed animal that looked like himself. He sniffed at it and growled a little, putting it into the box he had found it in, "I say, my lady, you weren't one for fibs, as I recall…"

She took a deep breath and went to sit on the bed, "I do remember, ok, I do. I have always wished I didn't. I remember everything of that time. It's haunted my dreams."

Hoggle was digging through a box of books, but seemingly, didn't find what he was looking for. He cussed and turned to Sarah, "He changed the Labyrinth for you. You had expected him to be a certain way and he was. It was all an act… well, maybe not all of it. He is really an ass."

Sarah snorted then covered her nose, blushing. Then something clicked in her head, "Oh God… it never made sense before… I didn't think about it like that but now… He…"

Hoggle looked her up and down, "He did say something."

Sarah stared forward, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes wide in shock and horror.

_Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me and I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?_

_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want._

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

She felt sick, her stomach turned as she thought about it. She was just a stupid kid and he was offering her eternity. She couldn't understand what he was offering her, what he was telling her. Her hand was clapped over her mouth as she slowly closed her eyes. Hoggle could tell she had gotten it, because he was nodding. He patted her arm, "Sarah, I don't think he understood you wouldn't understand it, what he was offering you, I mean. I mean, he is of the High Court. He has lived for a very long time. He's used to people just…knowing."

"Still, Sir Hoggle, I have heard many rumors over the years. Some say that Lady Sarah is his equal. His match."

"Please, Didymus. Don't say that, ever. Don't ever say it again. Please."

"I am sorry, my lady…"

"Sarah, where is the book?"

She fought down a nauseas feeling as she looked at Hoggle, "What? What book? Do you mean _The Labyrinth_? I… oh. I don't know, it's packed somewhere in this mess.. Alice has a copy, I think. She had to have had one to know what to do… She wished him away, I know she did. She had one of Jareth's crystals."

"His Highness? How? He isn't-" Didymus started, but Hoggle cut him off.

"A copy? You made a copy of the book?"

"No I, didn't… Hoggle, what are you talking about?"

Hoggle sighed, "I never wanted to be the one to tell you this. Sarah, you have the only copy of that book in existence. It's a special book."

Sarah was silent for a moment. She felt she was really going to be sick now. She slowly licked her lips as she stared at Hoggle, unblinking. Her lips came open, but she didn't speak for a good minute.

Finally she closed her mouth, licked her lips again and started over, "Hoggle. Are you telling me there is only one copy in existence of _The Labyrinth_. I have it… no… I had it. Alice knew how to wish Toby away. She has to hav-"

"She did have it. DAMN IT! I was hoping you had it… no, it's in the Underground now. We can feel when something shifts within the Underground. We felt you came into the Underground to play Jareth's game. It's going to make things harder. That book is special. I knew I had felt it enter the Underground… I had hoped that it wasn't true but…" Hoggle sighed, "No matter. We need to get you to the Underground to get Toby before he turns to stone. His time is almost up."

"Stone. Stone?!" Sarah jumped up, "I thought he turned into a goblin?"

"Phhht. That isn't true, who told you that? Humans that come into the Underground through fairy mounds or wander in, or are kidnapped are turned to stone unless a changeling can replace him. I highly doubt a changeling will replace Toby. He's what, 28 now?"

"He's 18. Your concept of time…"

"Whatever, after 13 hours, he turns to stone."

"13! But-"

"Again, whatever you were told was false. There was a reason you only had 13 hours in the Underground, Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

End of the Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Four

Hoggle sighed and sat on the bed beside Sarah, "You were there for actually less then 13 hours, as per your agreement with Jareth. You saved your brother and you went home. If you had failed, well… you and Toby would be in the garden right now, gathering mold, morning glory vines, and dove shit."

Sarah closed her eyes, "Oh… oh God…"

"But don't worry! Don't worry, Sarah! Toby still has a good… eight hours left! Just because that girl decided that she didn't want to save him…" Hoggle trailed off nervously.

Alice had chosen her dreams over Toby. It was a selfish and hurtful thing to do to him. Sarah had fixed her good, though. She broke that damn glass orb. She opened her eyes and looked at Hoggle, "Wait."

Didymus tossed the toy fox he had been looking at into a box and looked over at Hoggle and Sarah. He felt something bad coming. Like a storm brewing on the horizon.

"You knew that Toby was taken and you didn't come to me as soon as it happened?"

Hoggle fidgeted nervously, "Well… Sarah, that's… um… well… you see…we're here now and…"

Didymus sighed, "My lady." His voice was quiet, "There are certain…magical laws of the Underground every citizen must follow. We knew as soon as Toby entered the Underground that he was the same boy from before. We also knew that the girl who wished him away wasn't you and she had chosen selfishly. We wanted to tell you but… we couldn't cross by ourselves."

Sarah pursed her lips as she listened to the fox goblin, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Once you felt you needed help, we used The Door because we could… when you needed us. You're special, Lady Sarah." He gave a great sigh, "We must hurry. The Door will close soon, and Squire Toby is running out of time." He looked Sarah up and down, "My lady, you can not wear such clothing into the Underground. It is… indecent."

Sarah started, Didymus had never spoken so seriously before. Then again, she didn't have that many opportunities to really speak with the foxy knight. She looked down at her clothing. He was right, of course. He would know the terrain of the Underground better then anyone, besides maybe Hoggle and Ludo.

"Where's Ludo?" She asked, suddenly realizing that their trio needed to be a quartet.

"My brother is guarding The Door against our safe return," Didymus said.

Sarah nodded, a little excited to see the walking shag rug again. He was so sweet and huggable. She stood, "If I have to change, you two get out."

Hoggle blushed and hobbled from the room. Didymus bowed and left behind him, his tail swishing to and fro. Sarah closed the door, thinking. She had time to think about this. Last time she was just whisked away. She started going through boxes of clothes. She would never be able to fit into her shirts from high school, her bust was too big now.

She held up a pair of jeans. She checked the size and nodded. When she had first gone into the Underground, she had been just a slip of a thing. All straight lines and knobby knees, standing at the edge of womanhood. She was all woman now, curves and softness as far as the eye could see, or not see. She liked to think she was modest. She tried the jeans on. They were comfortable and she could move in them. She slid her skirt off and folded it neatly on the bed along with her blouse and silk hose. She found a pair of thick socks and slipped them on.

She had a good pair of hiking boots that still fit, which were hiding in her closet. Thank goodness her shoe size hadn't changed since then. She checked the hallway for Hoggle and Didymus and found they weren't there. She went across the hall to her father's and Karen's room. She rooted around their closets and after putting on one of Karen's white long sleeve t-shirt she kept to clean in, she grabbed one of her father's green hooded sweatshirt he played basketball with Toby in. She thanked God her father was larger now then he had been when she was younger. Any other time, she would nag him about his belly. The sweatshirt was large on her, but it was warm, and she could use her hands after rolling the sleeves back.

She grabbed a hair clip from the bathroom and clipped her hair into a flat ponytail. She went back to her bedroom and rummaged through boxes until she found a backpack. She threw a couple pairs of socks into it and closed it up. She started from the room then stopped. She passed a box that had the contents of her old dresser in it. She set the backpack down and looked into the box. The music box with the dancing doll in white was sitting on top of everything. She picked it up and it made a little musical protest. She wound it, listening to the first few notes of the song. Her face grew sad as she listened.

"No more tricks…" She whispered to it and put it aside, grabbing a jewelry box. She opened it, looking at the tangle of cheap bead bracelets and nickel plated necklaces. _This could come in handy to barter with_, she thought, remembering Hoggle's fascination with her plastic bracelet. She stuck the whole box into her backpack and went downstairs, where she could hear Didymus and Hoggle talking.

The two had ended up in the kitchen. Hoggle was standing on a chair, looking at the contents of the china cabinet. One of the drawers were pulled open, a good silver shrimp fork was being held high. He inspected it, with a hungry look in his eyes. Didymus was sitting in the sink, a bag of Cheetos had been pulled apart and spilled across the counter and floor. His muzzle and gloves were stained orange.

"My lady!" he said, looking up, "What are these delightfully crunchy sticks?"

"Cheetos. Hoggle, I swear if any of that flatware is missing…"

Hoggle, caught red handed, dropped the fork in the drawer and closed it quickly, "Just lookin', Sarah!"

She crossed through the kitchen and out through the back door, into the garage. It was empty of any cars, but cluttered with boxes, a row boat, a dusty tool bench, Christmas lights tossed hap hardly into a box, and other odds and ends every garage had.

She went to the tool bench and looked around for things she could use. She found a good bit of clothes line, it still had the price tag on it. _Like Karen would hang laundry_, Sarah snorted. It went into her backpack, along with a flashlight and batteries pillaged from an emergency kit. She founds a flare gun and nodded, sticking it and a few reloads (all in a handy soft sided zipper case that also doubled as a small first aide kit) into her bag. She tested the weight of the bag and decided it was enough. Anything else and she would have a problem. She kept in shape by running and yoga, not weights.

Coming back into the kitchen, Hoggle and Didymus were both eating Cheetos. They were covered in the fine orange dust, but seemed to enjoy it. She put her bag down on the counter and laughed. She grabbed a few apples from the fruit bowl on the counter and tossed them into her bag along with a couple bottles of water from the fridge. Didymus was still sitting in the sink. Hoggle had used the drawers as a kind of staircase and as he ate the Cheetos he was looking through cabinets. He had found the cooking sherry and was pouring some into a flask. Sarah didn't bother to point out they had stronger spirits in the living room.

"Oh." She suddenly remembered Karen. She crept across the entry hall to the dark living room. Karen was still asleep on the couch, undisturbed by any noise that had been going on in the kitchen. Sarah looked down at her step-mother. They had not gotten along very well the first few years together. Sarah had always saw her as a interloper, someone who had tried to take all the love from her father. Doubly so when Toby came along. Sarah had blamed all her problems on Karen. She was the wicked step-mother. She was there to make Sarah's life a living hell.

After her pass through the Labyrinth, Sarah had grown up enough to see that Karen wasn't the enemy. She was there because she loved Sarah's dad. Sarah had to understand that. Karen didn't mean to make Sarah's life terrible. They came to a silent truce and had an understanding. Sarah could live her life the way she wanted and Karen wouldn't judge or intrude. They were civil to each other and, before Sarah realized it, she came to love Karen. She was a good and kind woman who just wanted everything to be beautiful. Sarah had to respect that, because Sarah wanted that too, most of the time.

"Don't worry, Karen," Sarah said in a whisper as she stood over her step mother, "I will bring your son back. I'm sorry he had to be wished away in the first place. You will never know how sorry. This is all my fault."

Karen just slept on. Her face was far from peaceful, though. Her face, kept mildly wrinkleless by Botox and expensive night creams, was pulled into a look of distress. Her sleep was an unnatural one caused by pills and a little liquor that Sarah had given her once the police had left. Sarah hoped she had Toby returned before Karen awoke. Her last encounter had left her with just four hours passing here, while 10 passed in the Underground. 10 hours.

She blinked, she had not spent 13 hours in the Underground before. Jareth had sped up time. Was it to save her or torment her? She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about how Jareth might really feel about her. She had more important things then some… delusion's romantic ideas. She returned to the kitchen, grabbing her back pack, "Come on. Toby doesn't much time left."

Didymus nodded and jumped down from the sink. Hoggle was already on the floor, only his cap visible behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. Sarah slipped her back pack on as Hoggle came around the island. He had what looked like a brass door knob in his knurled little hands, "Now or never, Sarah."

"There is no such thing as never." She said, actually quoting a line from her soap opera. Wyatt's character was very fond of saying that line. Her heart gave a little ping. What if she never came back? What would Wyatt do? He would be fine, he was always fine. And that was the last thought she had of Wyatt before stepping through The Door into the Underground.

***

Hoggle had put the brass knob to the back door to the garage. He placed the knob below the original and it stuck. He turned it and opened the door, making everything brighter. Through the door, Sarah saw the red earthed dust blowing across dry weeds. Outer Underground, as she thought of it. The place Jareth had first brought her to start her adventure. How fitting it was that she would end up here. Didymus walked through the door first and then Sarah. Hoggle followed behind, shutting the door.

As Sarah passed through the door, she had to blink from the brightness of the unseen sun. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was not outside. She though to be puzzled for a second, but then decided against it. The Underground was full of strange things. So many, if she tried to think of all of them, she was go crazy.

She looked around the room they had entered. It was circular and made of stone. It looked like the base of a tower, because as she looked up, the stones went up and up and up, disappearing into shadows. There were rectangular windows spaced evenly all around the walls where they stood. Sarah knew them as bolt holes for archers.

"Sssssaaawaaaah!" She was picked up into a bone crunching hug as Hoggle pocketed his brass knob.

"L-l-loo-Ludo!" She felt squeezed and suddenly sympathizing with a tube of toothpaste.

"My brother! Let the lady down! You'll break her!" Didymus said as his steed jumped up from a pile of straw that was strewn along the side of what could be a corner of the wall.

Sarah was set down, gently, and she caught her breath. Her eyes watered from the hug as she turned to Ludo. He looked very much the same as he did when Sarah first met him, maybe a little more shaggy, his horns were certainly longer, with an extra curl to them. She thought about it, her friends had changed in the time since her last visit to the Underground. She looked around at all of them, taking in their changes. Hoggle's face had extra winkles, though his clothes were very much the same, save for what was a vest then was now long duster type coat, but with the same design as his vest had had. Didymus was somewhat more shaggy, silver hair sprouted around his muzzle. Where only his mustache and eyebrows were only white then, now the hair around his mouth, nose, and up to his eyebrows were white as well. His clothes were a different color, green and silver now with trimmings of blue. The feather in his cap was green as well.

Didymus was crooning to his steed. It seemed to be the same sheepdog Sarah had encountered before. _It couldn't be. Dogs don't live that long_, she thought this, Didymus turned, "My lady, may I present Ambrosias the third."

_Well, that explains it_, she thought as she gave the sheep dog with a saddle a pat on the head. His mouth was orange and she knew Didymus had brought some Cheetos with him as a treat for his steed. She turned back to Ludo and gave him a hug and he returned it, more gently this time.

She started to look around the room, noticing just the bolt holes. There were no doors or anything. She wasn't worried, not with her friends. She did notice a piece of wood laying on the floor. With Hoggle's brass knob, that was probably what they came through.

"How far are we from the castle? The sooner I get Toby, the better." She went up to one of the bolt holes to look out. They were very high up. She couldn't see very far to the left or right from the hole, but looking out, she saw for miles. What she saw was amazing. She couldn't speak for a moment. This had been the Underground she hadn't seen. It sprawled out before her for as far as the eye could see, disappearing in a gray haze on the horizon. It was like a patchwork of different hues of greens and golds. She could see the moon rising through the swirl of the sunset. The sun set quickly, the sky going to rosy pinks and violets, to a flash of greenish yellow and then, darkness. The sky was a brilliant blanket of darkness with thousands of diamond stars. The moon was huge on the horizon, the same moon she knew from home.

"Its… breathtaking." She said as she turned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's home." Hoggle said. Ludo seemed to agree because he was nodding. Sarah walked back to him and stood by him, laying her head on his arm because she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"We're close to the castle. Actually, we're on the grounds. This is the tower where they lock the royalty away when they have…misbehaved." Hoggle said. He put his brass knob to the board on the floor and turned the knob. The door was pulled open to reveal a flight of stairs down. Didymus led his steed down first, then Ludo followed. Hoggle allowed Sarah to go before he came, bringing up the rear. They were very high up in the tower, Sarah saw. There were several flights of stairs twisting down to the ground floor. The bottom of the tower was simple, a few large holes that acted as windows and a large hole that was the door.

They walked out into the darkness of the night. The garden that surrounded the tower was scraggly and overgrown. As soon as they entered the garden, lanterns flared to life. They were silent as the group walked through the tower garden and then another. Each garden they passed through was ill kept, the light of the lanterns that came to life as they entered let them see this. Sarah had caught Hoggle several times making faces.

"Hoggle, if this is the king's castle…"

"You'll see soon enough, Sarah." He made a little uncomfortable noise, "Before, when you came, this place had to be a certain way. You expected it to be, so it was. There is much to be explained about then and about now, but right now really isn't the time."

They picked their way through the overgrown gardens and came closer to the castle. It looked over them as they came to an entrance. It was guarded by two goblins that Sarah didn't know. Of course, she knew none of the goblins besides her own, but these didn't fit in with the rabble Jareth ruled over either. It could have been she had not see all the goblins, but these two… were out of a nightmare.

They were the same height and build, about 4 feet tall and hard. They wore glistening black armor with patches of brass and silver at the elbows and knees. They wore half helms, that covered their head and eyes, but their long ears stuck up past the top of the helmets. Their bottom jaw stuck out, their bottom teeth poking up through black gums like needles. Saliva dripped to the ground, making Sarah gag. She could smell them, even yards away. She thanked God quietly as Hoggle made the group stop. He continued forward, stopping at the goblins, talking quietly.

_He's a lot braver now_, Sarah thought as Hoggle talked to the nasty creatures. The two nodded and Hoggle motioned the group forward.

"Didymus?" She asked quietly as they came forward and past the guards.

"My lady?"

"What were they? Are they normal goblins? They're so…creepy." They walked down corridors of the castle in darkness. She held onto Ludo's arm to keep her balance.

"Those are hobgoblins." Hoggle said, his tone harsh.

"But… aren't hobgoblins suppose to be friendly? Those did not looks friendly."

"Exactly." Was all Hoggle said and Sarah knew not to ask anymore questions.

They walked down the corridor until they reached a small chamber. A tall goblin in what Sarah thought were cleric robes hustled over, "His Highness is expecting you! Right this…er… your… yeti… will have to wait here…" He eyed Ludo with contempt.

"Ludo, why don't you be a lad and go wait at the tree?" Hoggle said.

Ludo seemed to understand and, after giving Sarah another bone creaking hug, turned and ambled out. Sarah watched him go. Didymus seemed to want to go too, because he bid them a farewell, following Ludo. Sarah turned, catching Hoggle nodding. He looked to her, then turned, following the cleric goblin into the throne room.

The throne room wasn't the one Sarah knew. The cleric had led them into a large courtyard. The courtyard was round with four doors stationed at opposite ends of each other. All around the courtyard were trees. Large and small, different types, all trees growing in strange formations. Between the trees, she noticed what had to be courtiers. Sarah gave a shiver, they weren't goblins, they looked very much like those from the long ago ball room she had danced in with Jareth. They were even dressed the same, but they had no masks and their clothes were darker. There was a throne in the middle of the ring of people and trees. Sarah squinted at the man on the throne and, fighting the urge to gasp, was pushed forward. On either side of the throne stood two men.

The man on the throne was tall, very tall, even sitting down. He was rail thin and wore all black. He wore a cloak of black that did not have a high collar, like Jareth favored. He had wavy dark hair and white skin. His eyes were dark, rimmed in what looked like kohl. The edges of this man seemed to fade into the shadows. The man to his left stood tall and regal even in the clothes that could be called nothing but rags. Jareth's hair hung lank at his shoulders, his face was void of any emotion. Sarah could see fine silver chains around his wrists, which he held in front of him. What had brought Jareth to be like this?

Toby stood on the right, a bandage on his forehead, but other then that, he looked fine. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his sister, "Sarah!"

She smiled to him, but did not rush to him. She stopped just behind Hoggle, who had stopped and bowed before the throne, "Lutin, King of the Goblins. I present to you, Sarah."

Sarah looked from Toby, to Jareth, and then to this new king. The king stood, making her have to look up as he smiled. His smile was… odd. It didn't seem to belong on his face. It was too big, his teeth too white and sharp.

"Welcome back, Sarah."


	5. Chapter 5

End of the Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Five

Sarah suddenly felt like a fish out of water. She didn't know the Underground like she thought she had. Her eyes drifted from this man to Toby, who looked so scared he was shaking. She could tell he wanted to cry, but didn't, because he wanted to be a man. He had looked fine at first glance, other then the bandage on his forehead, but now that she really looked at him, she could see his clothes were dirty and ripped, his face was grubby, and white under the dirt. Her eyes went over to Jareth, who, even as a prisoner, looked regal and proud. He was also dirty, his clothes were almost rags, but it didn't matter.

"So." The cold and cutting voice said, pulling Sarah's eyes back to Lutin, "So," he said again, lounging on the large wooden throne in this strange forest in the middle of the goblin castle, "what brings you here, to my castle, on this lovely night?"

She knew that he knew what brought her there. She gave him a dirty scowl, a look she had thought she had left for good in high school.

"I didn't come here to be patronized, _your highness_." She said the last part sarcastically.

The smile was wiped from his face as he looked at her. She could tell Hoggle was looking livid, but she didn't look down at the dwarf as she took a few steps forward, "I came back to the Underground to retrieve my brother." She pointed at Toby.

Toby looked frightened, more so then he had before. Lutin clucked his tongue, thinking as he looked her up and down.

"Still the willful child we were when we first entered the Underground, aren't we?" he said at last.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "You bet your breeches."

Jareth smirked, looking over at Lutin to see his reaction. It wasn't a good one. Lutin seemed to grow darker as he leaned forward, looking Sarah in the eyes, "What do you propose to do, Sarah? Run the Labyrinth again? Save your brother like you did the last time?"

Toby took a deep breath. He was shocked and his face showed it. He looked wide eyed at Sarah. This had to be some crazy dream. He had tried hard to will it to be a dream, pinching himself, slapping, even biting himself to shock himself awake, but nothing seemed to work. First the guy on the throne picked him up out of his car and brought him to this ridiculous place, then he had watched as his _FORMER_ girlfriend was given the choice of saving him or taking her dreams. He couldn't believe she had just let him go. Sure, he had broken up with her, but he was going to go back and let her apologize for being a foolish kleptomaniac. Then they would hot crazy sex and all would be right in the world, but that dream fell down around his ankles like a dirty pair of boxer shorts. Then… THEN! His _SISTER_ shows up to save him, walking into the dark man's forest throne room like she owned the place. He wanted to sleep, for a long time, wake up in his own bed, eat in his own food in his own kitchen, and sleep some more. He had had enough.

Sarah took a deep breath, for a split second wishing with all her might this wasn't happening, "I propose a trade. Him for me. Since Alice already took her dreams," she made a little snorting sound. She had fixed Alice's little red wagon good.

"Since she took her dreams," she continued, "and Toby has to stay here as a goblin-"

Hoggle made to interrupt her but she kicked him, "I would like to take his place. He is young and still has his whole life ahead of him. I just want to see that he has a chance to live it."

Lutin thought this over, "What about you? By human standards, you are still a reasonable young woman. What about your life? Weren't you suppose to be…" he looked over at Jareth as he said this, "married?"

Jareth betrayed no sign of emotion as he stared forward. Sarah caught this, but ignored it. She would question the possible relationship of the former Goblin King later.

"Yes, I am suppose to be married, but that is only an after thought right now. What's important is Toby."

Lutin smiled again, opening his arms wide, "WELL! Isn't that the family spirit? I could just see the warmth glowing off of you, Sarah. You are truly a courageous woman to come in here to say that to me." He wagged his finger at her, "You are one special girl. A pity you let her slip through your finger, eh Jareth my man?" He slapped Jareth on the back, but Jareth was still emotionless. Lutin stood and wrapped an arm around Toby's shoulders, walking the boy towards Sarah and Hoggle.

He stopped in the middle, pushing Toby forward a little, "Say goodbye to your sister, boy."

Toby stumbled forward and Sarah opened her arms to him, smiling. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She knew she would be turned to stone. Toby wouldn't know, or she hoped he didn't. She wanted him to think she would be a goblin forever living in this strange fantasy world. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her a little too tightly. She felt her back pop as he picked her up a little. He had been able to do that for the last year and that made her even sadder.

"Look… uh." She said, "Just forget what you saw here, ok? I left a note for Wyatt in my room. See he gets it, will you? Tell dad that I couldn't handle the pressure of marriage and ran away."

He nodded, now he was crying. Tears made muddy tracks down his cheeks as he looked down at her. She smiled, trying to be brave, "You grow up good. I love you."

He sniffed and hugged her again, saying wetly, "I have no idea what's going on, but I know this guy is no good. You watch out, Sarah. Somehow… I'll try and help you."

She knew he couldn't help her. There was no way. Maybe he could if he had the book, but even if he did, would he know what to do with it? She had no clue, how could he?

"Just help me by having a good life and grow up to be a wonderful, kind, respectable man, Toby."

"Enough of the heartfelt dribble." Lutin said, coming between the two. He pulled Toby back and raised a hand, "I'll do this in a way you recognize, Sarah." A crystal orb appeared in his hand and she narrowed her eyes at him.

He walked around Toby, standing behind him. He stood a good foot taller then Toby. He raised his hands, the orb being place above Toby. Lutin brought the orb down, gently, and, like cracking an egg, bopped Toby on top of the head, then pulled apart the two halves. A strange liquid filled the air and flowed around Toby. The crimson colored liquid flowed like ink through water, covering Toby then turned to smoke, drifting away. Toby was gone.

"He is at home, safe?" Sarah asked. She was suddenly frightened that Lutin had placed Toby in an oubliette and took both of them prisoner within the Underground.

"Of course. See for yourself." Another orb was produced and tossed to her. She caught it and looked into it. The orb felt like the one at Alice's house, light and fragile.

Inside the orb was Toby, asleep in his bed, in his own house. She looked up at Lutin, "How do I know this is the true Toby and not some illusion? I don't have faith in the word of a Goblin King."

Lutin laughed, "Ooooh, did you hear that Jareth?"

Hoggle looked up at Sarah, "What he shows you is true, Sarah. Lutin can not lie."

Sarah was puzzled by this, but did not question it. Hoggle knew this stranger king better then she did.

"And now," Lutin said, he rummaged under his cloak and brought out a small red book. She knew it to be a copy of _The Labyrinth_. The faded red leather cover, the gold script warn away, the dog eared pages, the book looked like it had been well read.

"I would like to know how that girl got this."

Sarah knew he was asking her, "How should I know? A book store? It's a book."

Lutin looked at her for a split second then blinked, surprised, "Oooh…" Comprehension filled his face like a shining light, "Oooh goodness. Oh my gosh." he turned to Jareth, "She doesn't know. She has no idea what this is, does she?" He slapped his free hand with the book, laughing. The people that surrounded the throne laughed as well. It was a cold, mechanical sound that gave Sarah the chills. There was a blonde girl, one that Sarah hadn't noticed before. She wasn't laughing. She stood on the edge of the crowd of strangers. Her hair was corn silk colored and her crystal blue eyes were sad. She stared at Sarah with a kind of look Sarah had never seen on a young girl. She had only seen that look on old women who lost something important.

With the mechanical laughter and the girl staring at her, Sarah fidgeted, looking down at the orb and the sleeping Toby. She tucked the orb into her backpack as Lutin laughed, walking around Jareth with the book.

"I should tell her," he said to Jareth, "I should tell her and then turn her. This would just be the best day ever. Just the best." He pranced like an excited school boy. Sarah looked at him then down at Hoggle, who was looking sick. She decided not to look at Hoggle again, or she would probably be sick too.

She watched Lutin prance and then turn to her, waving the book, "No, I think I will just leave this a mystery for you. A 'What If' for my boy Jareth to think about while he spends the rest of his life in an oubliette. I might even let him keep the book." He grinned at Jareth then moved back to his throne, sitting down. He crossed his legs, tapping the book on the edge of his boot. Sarah waited, knowing what would be coming.

What she was expecting to happen and what did happen wasn't the same thing. She saw Lutin making a sharp gesture with his hands The courtiers were moving forward. She wasn't sure what they would do until Lutin said, "Remove her clothes, I want to see her perfect body captured forever."

She made a noise in protest, her eyes widening. She was not going to be a naked statue forever, thank you! She wasn't sure how she would protect herself from these people, or what Hoggle would do after she was stone. Go back to Ludo and Didymus most likely. She backed away a little and Hoggle followed.

Her eyes suddenly followed on Jareth, who finally moved. Jareth raised his arms, his fists balled, his wrists parallel to his face and he jerked them apart, breaking the chains in a feat of strength that surprised Sarah. Lutin whipped his head around, staring at Jareth. Jareth took advantage of Lutin's surprised stupor and grabbed the book from his hands. He was standing in front of Sarah before she could register what was happening. She drew a gasping breath at his sudden closeness. She leaned back, staring up into his emotionless face, his uneven blue eyes looking down into her eyes as he pushed the book into her arms. She felt his hand linger, the edges of his gloved hand brushing her breast. His other hand was pulling an orb out of thin air in a flourish. She felt Hoggle grip her pant leg and Jareth threw the orb down. Lutin screeched, but she and Hoggle were already gone.

They appeared on a hill side, one that overlooked the castle and had a marvelous view of the throne room. Sarah fell down in confusion, her heart beating a mile a minute, but Hoggle was sprinting into action. He turned towards the trees, waving like a mad man. She watched as the courtiers; small, but she could make them out; scrambled out of the throne room, leaving Lutin and Jareth alone. Lutin grabbed Jareth and was doing something. Sarah couldn't tell until she squinted. Lutin was hitting him! Slapping Jareth with such force that his head whipped back and forth. Sarah put a hand to her mouth in horror as Lutin dropped Jareth to the ground and kicked him.

Lutin turned from Jareth, the former curing into a ball. Lutin turned back and pointed. Jareth stood slowly and looked up. He looked up towards where Sarah now sat. She gave a little shutter as Lutin made a stabbing motion and Jareth jerked. She wasn't sure what happened. She watched, squinting, trying to make out and then she could see. Jareth was still staring at her as tree branched burst from his head and shoulders. His body grew darker and she knew it was growing bark. The branches grew longer and sprayed more branches, and leaves and twigs. The Jareth-tree sprouted dark leaves of summer. She saw orangey colored dots and dots of white through his leaves. The blond girl she had noticed early was running forward to the tree, wrapping her arms around it.

She didn't know she had screamed in horror until Didymus and Hoggle came up behind her. Hoggle put a hand on her shoulder and she turned into him, unable to look at the Jareth-tree any longer. Didymus looked at the throne room clearing, "Ah… King Jareth… you will be avenged. What was he turned into?"

"Peach tree it looks like."

Sarah burst into tears at that, unsure why she was crying.

They had to move quickly, before the hobgoblins moved out, looking for them. Ludo carried Sarah so they could cover ground faster. Hoggle was riding what looked like a miniature pony. Sarah felt heartbroken and she still didn't understand why. She had realized, after Ludo picked her up and they started their journey, that she still gripped the red book in her arms. She had put it into her back pack with the orb and her other things. She kept her back pack in her lap to be more comfortable in Ludo's arms.

"Where are we going?" She asked at last. They had been traveling for at least an hour and she was getting really hungry.

"A safe place where the hobgoblins can't find us, then we'll talk over our options. Try and sleep, it will be a little longer," Hoggle said.

She didn't feel like sleep, but she did, and dreamt of warm gloves and peaches.


	6. Chapter 6

**End of the Thirteenth Hour**

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

She slept dreamlessly, then awoke sometime later, having lost track of where they were. She had just let Ludo carry her far away from the crazy king and the Jareth-tree. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. Toby was home safe and within a few short hours, she would be stone. Jareth was a tree, she would be stone, and that would be the end of it all. Wyatt would probably wonder where she was for a few weeks, but he would get over it and find another… maybe he already had. Her father would be sad, and Karen might even shed some tears. Toby would know, but that was fine. He couldn't cross over, at least she hoped he couldn't.

It was a while before they stopped for a break. They were in a small clearing in the middle of thick forest that looked old. A small stream of reddish water flowed through the middle of it. The trees seemed to cast their own light, filling the air with kind of smoky eerie film, allowing them to see by. Hoggle dismounted his small pony, leading it to the water and hobbled it. Ludo set Sarah down on a soft bit of grass and she just lay there, staring up into the dark branches of the trees.

Didymus unrolled a map on the ground near her and Hoggle joined him. They looked over the map, talking softly. Ludo came back to Sarah with a small pile of fruit. She sat up as Ludo sat down, making the earth tremble a little. He set the fruit, or what she thought was fruit, on the grass before her.

"Saaawah hungggwweee?"

She looked at the food. She was hungry, very hungry, her stomach giving her away as it grumbled loudly. She put a hand to it, "No, thank you, Ludo."

"My lady, you should keep your strength up. We have a ways to go yet."

Sarah looked over at Didymus and Hoggle. They both looked at her like a fragile thing. She could see the worry in their eyes and she had to look away. She didn't want to cry agian. Her life was about to end, she wanted to be somewhat brave about it.

"Sarah," Hoggle's pleading voice said softly, "Please eat. You're upsetting Ludo."

She reached out and picked up one of the prickly green fruits that lay in the grass. She did not look at any of her friends as she pulled her knees to her chest and brought her hands to the small hollow between her legs and body. She looked at the fruit then snuck a peek at Ludo to see how to eat it. Ludo was just popping them into his mouth whole. She doubted she could do that, but she took a bite from it. It was a small bite, just to see what it tasted like. The prickly skin was like biting into the skin of an orange that was hairy. She made a small noise as she spat out the bite and rubbed her tongue with her finger.

Hoggle and Didymus laughed as she sputtered. Didymus loped over to her, removing a small knife from his boot. The knife blade was only as long as her pinky, Sarah saw. Didymus took the fruit from her, still chuckling, "My lady, this is a yashi apple. Ludo may eat them whole, but everyone else peels them."

She made a face and accepted the peeled fruit he had given her. The inside was pink and very juicy. She bit into it and was surprised how sweet it was. Didymus let her keep the small knife and went back to the map. She ate three before she felt full. She went to the stream to wash her sticky hands and the knife to return to Didymus. She went to the two, who still bent over the map, talking in low voices.

"…I am saying, what if they moved again? It wouldn't be the first time a meeting place was abandoned because they were found."

"My brother, I have a feeling in my soul they are there. This spot is too well hidden for Lu-"

"What are you guys up to?" Sarah said, kneeling by them. Hoggle jumped and rolled the map up, stuffing it into the folds of his coat, "What?"

"What was that map? Are we lost?"

"No, my lady. We are just looking at the best route to go by." Didymus gave Hoggle a hard look, "She will need to know sooner or later, Sir Hoggle."

Hoggle looked a little sheepish as he went over to his horse, untying the reins, "I know. I know. I don't want to explain it. I will just mess it up."

As he mounted, Sarah caught a glimpse of his tangle of jewels at his waist. It was bigger, but she knew it well. She hid a smile behind her hand as he continued, "I will let the Wiseman explain."

Sarah was a little confused, but she knew she would be for the rest of her short life in this place. She gave a squeak when Ludo scooped her up. They started off on their journey once again. Sarah wondered how much longer she had as a human. She watched the moon disappear into the trees. She snuggled into the musky odor of Ludo's shaggy hair and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to sleep, though. She was trying to calm herself for when she would be a lawn ornament. Maybe she could ask Hoggle to put her by a pond or something. She had always liked the water.

"Sir Hoggle, we have made it!"

"I told you… didn't I tell you that we were close?" Hoggle's harsh voice broke through her sleep. She had fallen asleep without realizing. They group had slowed down and she looked around. The forest was dark, not like the place they were before. She could see a glowing light through the trees. It was enough so she could see that they were still in the forest, but this was different. It was thick and old, the trees were very tall and clustered together, drowning out the night sky. They made their way down a path that seemed to be for deer and smaller animals. Branches scratched at Sarah, but thanks to her thick hooded sweatshirt, she barely felt them.

They came through the trees and Sarah saw that the light was a row of torches set into the ground around a large lighthouse, or what she thought was a lighthouse. She looked up as Ludo set her down to the soft pine needle covered ground. The lighthouse was actually a great red cedar tree. She saw windows craved around different levels, she thought she saw s staircase on the outside of the tree too, up around the upper stories. Someone came out of the large double doors that were set in the middle of a wide porch, down a stone path, waving. Didymus went ahead on his steed as the others came up slowly. He dismounted, talking to a fox-like woman. Hoggle dismounted too and Ludo set Sarah down on the soft forest floor.

Sarah was feeling a queasy. She felt her head swimming. She pressed a hand to her cheek, was it starting already? She would be a statue before the sun came up. She stopped, making Ludo pause and look down at her. She didn't look up at him, instead, she rushed to the bushes and tried to be as quiet as she could as she was sick.

"Ooooh… ohh deary… please…" She heard a small voice say. A small hand pressed to the small of her back and the other handed her a pink handkerchief. Sarah took it and pressed it to her mouth after she was finished. She looked down at the small woman that had helped her. She was the woman that Didymus had been speaking to. She was a fox goblin like Didymus, she had long iron gray hair that was in a long braid down her back. She was a motherly sort, wearing a pink dress with rustling white petty coats and crisp white apron tied under her vast bosom. Her eyes were a warm brown and grew warmer as she looked to Sarah, guiding her to the tree house.

"You have had a rough night, my dear." She said quietly, guiding Sarah inside to a large room that was the entire bottom of the tree. It was a vast hall with a fire pit in the very middle that roared high and inviting with a split pig roasting over it, the smoke being filtered through a copper hood. It was warm and merry, filled with people eating and talking. A staircase spiraled up and around the wall, disappearing up into another level.

This was the warmest, cleanest place Sarah had seen in her past exploration of the Underground. There was nothing ramshackle or slapped together about this home. She could feel it, this was a home. The foxy woman led her to a stool by the fire and Sarah found her hands being filled with a large mug of what she hoped was tea. She took a sip to clear the nasty taste from her mouth and found it was apple cider with light spices. The fox woman gave her a thick slice of homemade bread smothered in sunny yellow butter. The bread was still steaming and Sarah dug into it. If this was her last meal, it was good.

She finished the bread and half her mug of cider before she noticed that the room; full of beasts, goblins, and other folk of the Underground, had fallen silent and was looking to her and her friends. Hoggle and Ludo sat alone at a small table near Sarah. Hoggle had a tall glass of ale at his elbow as he was tucking into a bowl of stew. Ludo was picking at a plate full of sliced fruit. She swallowed the gulp of cider and looked around nervously. Through the crowd, a small, withered man layered with ragged clothes walked towards them slowly. Atop his head was a red cap with a tall peak. The peak, which looked like a bird's head, looked about because, it was a bird's head.

"Lady Sarah," The foxy woman said quietly at her elbow, "This is the Wiseman."

Sarah already knew this man. He looked older, his withered and lined face had gained more lines. He shuffled closer to her and stopped. He nodded to the foxy woman, who curtsied and went to stand by Sir Didymus. The Wiseman looked back to Sarah and looked her up and down then smiled, "Hello, my dear."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say to this man. He had given her some somewhat useless advise before, "Sometimes the way forward is the way back." She set her mug on the floor by her stool, "Hello… ah…sir."

"She's a quick one." The hat quipped up. The Wiseman, with his bright blue eyes, looked up at the bird hat, "Be quiet."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, looking around, "I'm very confused and I feel sick. I know about the turning to stone thing, and if I'm about to, I would rather be outside for the last few minutes…"

"My dear, you won't turn to stone."

The room was still silent, looking to Sarah and the Wiseman. Hoggle was suddenly near, looking nervous. Sarah closed her eyes and put a hand over them. She wanted to throw up all the nice food she had just eaten. First she was going to be stone, now she wasn't?

"Why? How… I was so sure… Hoggle said…"

The Wiseman gave Hoggle a look that said Hoggle didn't know piss from water and he should keep his mouth shut at all times. Sarah removed her hand, tears spilling down her cheeks. It was all too much. She was at her wits end. She was resigned to turning to stone, she had made her peace. A small part of her though, was screaming with joy. She wasn't going to die!

The Wiseman walked slowly around her, taking her in. "You have been marked by the goblins. You've tasted the fruit, it's magic allowing you passage between this realm and the Aboveground."

Sarah stared at him, the tears still coming, "You mean… I'm not stuck here? I can go home?" She looked down at the plate she had been eating from, then thought of the yashi apples she had eaten earlier. Her thoughts went to Persephone, who had eaten the pomegranate seeds.

The firelight flickered across his lined face as he sighed deeply, his hat cooed softly. For once in it's life, it didn't speak. He took her hand in his own withered and heavy palm, "No, my dear. You made a pact to take the place of your brother and until the king releases you from that oath, you can never leave the Underground."

Sarah looked down at their hands and closed her eyes. _At least I won't be stone_, she thought miserably. _I can just find a little patch of the Underground to call my own and live the rest of my life among the goblins. _Then she thought, _I had the power to cross all the time? I could have seen my friends? Why didn't they tell me?_

Didymus gave a little cough and stepped forward, "Wiseman, she has the book."

The Wiseman gave a sharp look to Didymus and then looked to Sarah, his grip fighting around her hand, hurting her. She looked at his, shocked at such strength in this tiny old man. He released her, looking embarrassed and took a small step back.

"The book!" he breathed, "Where is it?"

Sarah, confused, removed the book from the front pouch of the hooded sweatshirt, "Here."

The Wiseman took it in his knurled hands and looked down at it. He didn't move for a long moment. He stared at the faded red book in his hands then looked up at Sarah. She gasped at the tears in his eyes.

"You had it all this time…"

"Y…yah. I found it when I was a kid… I mean… It's just a book, isn't it? I don't understand. What's so important? That Lutin guy acted like it was special…"

"It is special lady Sarah." Didymus said quietly. "It's contains the magic that keeps our world alive."

Sarah stared at Didymus then back at the Wiseman.

"I do not know how it came into your hands, but it's back now. The Underground will be free of Lutin…" The Wiseman said, his voice growing.

He opened it slowly, like he was expecting something to happen. He blinked and flipped through it. He looked puzzled and then turned to look at the others. He looked back down at the pages.

"Wiseman, what's wrong?" The foxy woman quipped.

"The magic is… gone. I can not feel it. It's… dead…"

Sarah covered her ears as the room suddenly exploded with screams. Panic crushed around her. Goblins were weeping, others stared wide eyed in shock. A bottle was hurled at her and hit her in the shoulder. She went to her knees, holding her shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. Didymus went to her as Hoggle jumped up on her stool, calling for quiet. Finally, Ludo gave a great bellow, shaking the very walls. The hall became silent as the fox-woman and Didymus helped Sarah.

"What are we, animals?" Hoggle shouted to the silent crowd. There was shuffle from those goblins that were half animal. Hoggle ignored them.

"Since when did we ever need this book? It's been lost for centuries and that never stopped us before! Lutin is not the rightful king of the Underground and we will show him that!"

Sarah stared up at Hoggle. Before, he was a sniveling little man, a coward that was only out for himself. Was that just an act? Or had things gotten so bad since her last stay in the Underground that a coward could be a hero?

Didymus raised his sword, "I swore by my sword that Lutin would fall and the rightful king would be put back on the throne."

"LONG LIVE JARETH! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Sarah looked down at the floor. So they wouldn't tell them Jareth was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

End of the Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Seven

Sarah sat at the edge of the forest on a fallen log. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she looked up into the dark leaves of the trees, a silver moon trying to push light through. She felt numb, and scared. She loathed feeling scared. She didn't know what to think at this point, what to say to anyone, or just what to do. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to return to childhood when people told her what to do. This isn't the first time she had wished this. There were plenty of reason she didn't want to be a grownup. She wanted this to be a horrible dream and wake up in her nice warm bed next to Wyatt and then maybe make love to him to reassure herself that he was the real thing… not Jareth.

No such luck. The foxy woman put a small hand on her shoulder and offered her a fresh mug of hot tea. Sarah took it, grateful for the warmth in her numb hands and smiled, "Thank you. I… I never caught your name."

"I'm Lady Didymus, child. Sir Didymus is my husband. You may call me Poppy. I feel I know you like my own daughter, Diddy has talked of you so." She gave a warm smile, reminded Sarah of her grandma and took a sip from her mug. Sir Didymus had a wife? Were they married when Sarah first came to the labyrinth?

As if the lady read her mind, "We have been married for only a few years now. You could say the rebellion brought us together."

"Rebellion?" Sarah looked puzzled. She knew she would be confused for the rest of her life, here in the Underground. Then she remembered what had been said only moments before. Lutin had taken the throne from Jareth. Jareth did look like a prisoner before he…

Poppy nodded, sitting beside Sarah. She smoothed her skirts out and crossed her legs at the ankle. She folded her hands in her lap, looking out into the forest, then sighed heavily, "It started, I believe, after you triumphed over his Highness in the Labyrinth."

Sarah closed her eyes, remembering. It was so long ago and she was so young. Just a silly teenager lost in the world of fantasy and make believe, suddenly thrust into danger because of a slip of the tongue. She opened her eyes again. Poppy was still looking out through the thick, dark forest. Sarah could feel the foxy woman's tail swishing lightly behind them.

"He went out on a journey as we rebuilt the goblin city and part of the castle."

"It was destroyed?"

"Missy, you have some kind of power around you! Heavens, you blew half the castle to rubble!" Poppy laughed, "Well, his Highness went on a journey to find himself, I guess. He had never been beaten before. Someone would call on the goblins to take something away and Jareth would oblige. They were given a chance to get the thing back, but they never succeeded. It was mostly children, small children. Sometimes a woman was wished away by her husband. It happened more often in the old days when stories were the nighttime entertainment. Then, as humanity progressed, the wishers dwindled until it happened only once or twice in twenty or so years, then fifty… you were the first in over a hundred years."

Sarah was startled. Poppy nodded, "It's true! My family has served Jareth's for…well… a very long time. I was a cook in the kitchen. My mother was Jareth's personal maid."

"How old is he?" Sarah asked quietly.

Poppy paused, thinking, "Well… I don't know. I know he is of the fae, and they live for a long time. I would have to say… five hundred years? Maybe six hundred. He's really just coming out of his 30's by human standards."

Sarah rubbed her nose. He was six hundred years old? He was six hundred and he wanted a prepubescent girl?! She gave a slight shutter in disgust, and then another for something she couldn't put her finger on, but it was far from disgust.

Poppy continued, "Anyway, his Highness went on a journey to find himself, I believe, leaving the goblins to rebuild. He was away for many years. The city and the castle were rebuilt and we settled into the organized chaos we were accustomed to. That's when we noticed the darkness that settled on the horizon. The hobgoblins marched into the kingdom six years after Jareth left. The hobgoblins were usually peaceful, working with dwarves in the mountains, mining gems and gold and the like. Some were farmers. They are to opposite of goblins, so we never really saw much of them but those that marched into the city…"

She gave a shutter, "They had been twisted by some sort of darkness, Lutin at their head with Jareth. Jareth was a beaten man. Since then, we have been trying to resist the twisted rule of Lutin."

Poppy was quiet and when Sarah looked down at her, she saw the lady dab her eyes with a lacy handkerchief.

"We have lost many friends…" Poppy said.

Sarah took the fox-woman's hand and squeezed it. Poppy looked up and smiled, her black lips pulling up from her muzzle, "You've come back for a reason, Sarah. I can feel it in my bones. Everything happens for a reason, my love."

"Like Jareth dying?" Sarah said quietly.

Poppy froze. Sarah put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"It's true, my lady." Didymus said from behind them and Poppy turned, "Oh Diddy…"

"We can not tell the others what has happened. We must find a way to succeed without him." Didymus stepped closer to them as Poppy scooted off the log and stepped into his waiting arms. Sarah could hear her quietly sobbing into Didymus's shirt.

"What about the book?" Sarah asked at last, "I might as well do something since I'm a resident of the Underground now." She pulled the book from her pocket. She had picked it up after the Wiseman had dropped it during Hoggle's speech. She flipped through it, knowing every page by heart. She had tried so hard to forget it, but she would need it now.

"So this is the key to the Underground?" Sarah said as she looked to Didymus.

"Yes, Lady Sarah. Our world was first thought of by the Great Thinker. We were born of stories and wishes. The fae moved into our land and made it apart of their kingdom and the book was created to keep us alive after the Great Thinker died. The fae spent a lot of magic to create the book and in return, we allowed the fae to rule over us. I am unsure of how it got into the human realm but…" He shrugged, "It matters not. The magic must have went somewhere, or the Underground would be no more."

Sarah sucked on her back teeth in thought, "Well. We are a resistance. We are resisting. Are there any powerful persons in the Underground that can over take the Pretender King?"

Poppy wuffed softly, "Jareth's sister."

The screech of an owl and crickets filled the silence as Sarah looked down, "I didn't know…" She suddenly felt embarrassed. Jareth wouldn't have just popped out of the ground. He would have family and they wouldn't know he was dead… dead because of her.

"Not a lot of people do." Poppy said, "Jareth's family are high ranking fae within the Seelie Court. They usually stay within their own circles. She hasn't been seen in… how long…" She thought for a moment, her tail swinging behind her, "Over two hundred years I believe."

"I wonder if she knows…" Sarah said softly. She looked at the red book in her hands, "What's so special about Jareth's sister? Is she powerful, like he…was…"

"It is said that Lady Jaressa is the reincarnation of the Great Thinker."

Sarah pursed her lips, "Then she could help us? But why hasn't she helped before? Her brother was stripped of the crown and his kingdom removed from him…"

"We don't know." Poppy said, "Maybe she didn't know?"

Sarah nodded, "Maybe. From what I've gathered, the Underground is huge…but I am still a beginner. No matter how long I live, I don't think I'll ever understand it all." She sighed, "Lets make a plan then. We can go and fi-"

She was cut off by the sound of a horn far off in the distance. Didymus was standing rigid, nose to the air and Poppy joined him. Sarah looked around as another horn sounded, closer this time, then another, until it sounded as if a thundering orchestra of horns were playing all around her. She rose to her feet and had to catch her balance as the ground began to shake. Sarah looked around, "What is it? What's going on?"

"Oh…oh no…" Poppy said as she covered her mouth and then bolted towards the tree.

Sarah looked to Didymus, "What's happening?"

"They found us! Quickly, Lady Sarah!" He tugged her hand as she heard Hoggle calling from the darkness, "DIDYMUS! Come ON, man! Lutin found us! The call has been sounded. The resistance is going underground!"

Sarah panted as she ran and tripped, skidding into the soft earth. She stumbled, trying to stand, her palms bleeding from bracing herself and as she stood, a face filled her field of vision. Didymus was saying something, but she couldn't catch it. She was frozen by the vision before her.

"Get heeer!" Lutin screamed, pointing at Sarah, "KILL THAT BITCH!" A thundering army of darkness poured through the forest behind him. The scattered torches of the clearing were knocked free and fell to the ground, catching the brush. Fires erupted further behind the army of darkness as they had their own torches and set the forest aflame. Sarah rolled onto her back and tried to scoot back along the ground, suddenly forgetting how to stand and walk.

Sarah staggered backward and screamed when Ludo scooped her up. He ran straight for Lutin as he gripped Sarah in his arms. She stared at Lutin, his pretty face twisted in rage making him frightening. He started towards them, moving not on his legs but like a snake on shadow, is some twisted game of chicken. Sarah gasped, "Ludo!"

He still ran towards Lutin, who crossed the space, all hell breaking loose around them. At the last second, Ludo leapt and in a feet Sarah didn't know he was capable of, soared over Lutin's head and crashed back to the earth, bolting into the forest. Hobgoblins where ripping the very trees from the earth. The large tree house was on fire. Goblins and animals ran in all directions, running for their lives. Sarah saw Poppy brandishing a sword. Her eyes went back to Lutin as he was caught in the light of a fire that erupted in the trees. He was a nightmare and was reaching out for her and Ludo.

Sarah raised her arm to guard her face as a darkness passed between her a Lutin. There was a cry, like a wounded animal and she lowered her arm to see Lutin writhing on the ground. Confused, but unable to do anything about it, she and Ludo ran through the trees. She turned, unable to think clearly. She caught glimpses of Hoggle and Didymus. They ran, the sounds of battle becoming less and less in Sarah's ears, the only light becoming the silvery moon above them. Ludo's feet slapped the hard packed earth and then he skidded to a stop near Hoggle and Didymus. Didymus was resting his hand on a large tree and a panel in the trunk swung up, allowing them to enter. The tree was so large, Ludo could enter without ducking, which made Sarah grateful.

They traveled down a long, dark tunnel into dirty catacombs. Or rather…catacombs made of dirt. Ludo lumbered blindly through the dark tunnels, Sarah still in his arms, "Let me down!" She said at last.

Ludo complied and she stumbled, "What happened?"

"Lutin found us. He has found us before and will again unless we can stop his rein." Didymus said in the darkness. Sarah walked forward, her hands out. She felt the roots of the trees above them dangling from the ceiling of the tunnels. "Did someone grab my backpack?"

"Here, my lady." Didymus said as she felt the cloth in her hands. She opened the pack and rummaged around, finding her flashlight. She flicked it on and turned it to her friends. Hoggle had a long scrape along the side of his face, Didymus's nose was bleeding, Ludo looked a little singed around the edges, but they were all fine.

"What about Poppy?" Sarah asked quietly.

"My dear wife can take care of herself." Didymus said after a moment.

Sarah decided not to press the matter as she turned to look down the tunnel, "So what do we do now? Lutin is around, looking for us. We're in hiding, which doesn't matter because we were before…" She shined the flashlight around, "We need a plan of action. The Underground doesn't belong to Lutin. Can we find Jareth's sister? Could she really help us?" She asked, turning back to Didymus.

"You told her about Jaressa?" Hoggle said, disgusted.

"I did not, Poppy did." Didymus said, looking distraught.

"What's the matter? If she can help us…" Sarah said.

"Jaressa is a… she isn't real." Hoggle said, "She's like a legend to the lower class. The great goddess to pray to in times of need."

Sarah leaned on Ludo, "Great… the only hope…"

"It's an opinion that Jaressa is not real. She has not been seen in so long. She WAS real at one time, because I have seen her portrait!" Didymus said, "She may still be out there."

"Well!" Sarah said, feeling hope seep back into her, "Is there a place we can find out if she still alive? I mean, this is all we have to go on and it's better then nothing."

"There is one person to ask…" Hoggle said.

"Sir Hoggle…" Didymus said in a warning tone.

"What?" Sarah said.

"Well… There is the Great Sphinx. She could help us find out about Jaressa." Hoggle said.

"Great! Where is she?"

"In the Labyrinth. Where else do you find a Sphinx?"


	8. Chapter 8

End of the Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Eight

Sarah knew in her heart she did not want to see that hateful place again. It reminded her of a bad time in her life, that awkward adolescent time before she realized what adulthood actually meant. As they traveled closer to the Labyrinth, she had a lot of time to think on this subject and she didn't care for it. She tried to think of other things: where would she settle in the Underground after all this was finished? How would she earn a living, goblins don't have TV…

But the same needling thoughts came at her time and again: _Jareth forced you to grow up and see the world for what it was, even if it was his world that you learned your lesson in. He taught you about responsibility, that life wasn't always fair and you had to make do. _But with this needling, painful thought came another: _Jareth loved you. Jareth wanted you for himself and he showed you, asked you, demanded you for himself but you were too young to realize it until it was too late._

Why did that thought keep coming up? This wasn't the time or the place to think about that. She was almost 40 years old, she was no longer able to see her friends, her family, her fiancé. She should be worried about the bigger picture. She was trapped in a war torn magical…land… She blinked and closed her eyes, "Why can't I be dreaming?" She muttered.

Ludo allowed Sarah to walk since they saw no immediate danger in the caverns. The underground tunnel they traveled slowly led them through a series of caverns. They wove through thick stalagmites and ducked under low stalactites. Didymus explained that the caverns were once apart of a goblin resistance movement. Jareth's father was a harsh man and the goblins were tired of his rule. Sarah saw the evidence of people living for a long time through broken tables and chairs, rusted tools, rotting trunks full of clothes and in one chamber, she swore she saw chest of gold.

"Jareth saw the folly in such a war between the fae and the rest of the Underground, so he dethroned his father and brought peace to the lands…" Didymus said, his voice echoing through the halls.

"The Underground sure has a rich history…" she murmured as they grew closer to the mouth of the caverns, sunlight streaming in.

"The castle holds a library just on the history of the Underground. When all is said and done, my lady, you may get a chance to see it." Didymus said as they shielded their eyes and stepped into the sunlight.

The lush and thick forest was gone, instead a deserted wasteland of red sand and scrubby brush awaited them. They were back in the outskirts of the city on the outside of the great maze. A place Sarah knew very well. It was the very place Jareth had brought her the first time she entered the Underground.

"_You have just thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth or your baby brother will…become…one of us…forever…Such a pity…"_

"Such a pity." Sarah whispered as the harsh desert air brushed the few loose strands of hair from her pony tail across her face. Hoggle was already picking his way down the hill. In the distance, the Labyrinth sprawled across what seem like hundreds of miles and at the very center, the city. Ludo had followed Hoggle and Didymus turned, eyeing Sarah. He looked so small without his steed. _He looks vulnerable_, Sarah thought.

"My lady?" Didymus asked.

"I'm coming, Didymus. Just old memories coming back to haunt me." She followed them down the hill, careful not to slip on the loose earth.

The closer to the Labyrinth they got, Sarah could see how wild it had gotten. Since her last visit to the Underground, the Labyrinth seemed to be forgotten, or at least, with Jareth gone, it seemed to want to be forgotten, trying to hide itself under thick vines and sickly trees.

"It's in mourning." Hoggle said as they neared the overgrown wall. He put a knurled hand to it and closed his eyes, "It knows Jareth is dead. It knew when he was dethroned. It's quiet now, no one lives within the walls, except the Sphinx. She moved in after Lutin came in power. Jareth never liked them so he kept them away."

"Why wouldn't he liked Sphinxes?" Sarah asked, looking for the door she used last time, swiping at the swarms of fairies that hovered in the air over the flowers.

"They're vicious." Hoggle said as he too, started to look for the door, "They like riddles, giving them or receiving them, but if they get one they don't like, they'll attack you. Anyway, they think they're so smart. Stuck up if you ask me."

"We must be vigilant! Just because everything but the Sphinx has moved out of the Labyrinth doesn't make it safe!" Didymus said.

Sarah shouted as she found the door and started pulling vines away from it. Hoggle sidled up and waved a hand. The door shook and very slowly opened, but not all the way. The overgrowth of vines stopped it from moving very far. Ludo pushed it open the rest of the way, kicking up a cloud of dust and snapping vines. Sarah coughed and covered her mouth and nose.

"It smells!" She said, turning, her eyes watering.

Didymus raised his nose, "It seems the Bog has decided to expand."

They ventured into the maze and the door rattled shut behind them. They had to be cautious on their journey through the maze. Before, a few glittery branches lay across the path, now it was like a jungle. Vines criss-crossed over the walk ways, trees grew through the walls, and wild grasses covered the path.

"Has…has it given up?" Sarah said, keeping close to Ludo as Didymus and Hoggle cut their way through the thick underbrush.

"It would seem that way. Lutin doesn't care about it like Jareth did." Hoggle said, grunting, "Lutin wants one thing, to rule. Anything that comes along with that, he doesn't care about. He just wants to tell people what to do and expects them to do it. He doesn't care that this place has its own magic and that Jareth was one of the best kings this place has ever had…"

"You hated Jareth." Sarah said as she turned her face from flying vines.

"No, I feared him. I knew he was a good King, even if he was a great git. Besides the whole Sar- I mean that whole thing with you, he knew how and when to work the magic of the land and when the land needed to just go and do its own thing."

Sarah fell silent, more because she was growing tired. She wasn't a young girl and even thought she exercised regularly, this wasn't a run on a treadmill. She stumbled over hidden stones and fallen logs as they cut their way through the maze. Having Hoggle on this time around made her way through the Labyrinth faster. They reached the part of the maze that was cobble stone and stone walls. Sarah didn't recognize the gardenlike maze until she stumbled over a square stone. She fell and Ludo caught her. She thanked him, looking at the thing she tripped on and gasped. The stone has a faint smear of red that looked like an arrow.

"I… I thought…" She looked at the arrow on the stone and smiled, "Hello old friend."

They continued on, skirting the garden maze that now faintly resembled a rain forest. They came out into a maze that Sarah didn't recognize. She had to stop a moment to catch her breath and it allowed her to take in this mazes uniqueness from the ones she had seen already. Nothing grew here. It was all stark white marble, beautiful marble, with no blemishes or weather warn edges. It seemed to have just been finished that morning. Sarah ran her hand over the tall walls when Hoggle glanced at her and cried out, snatching her hand away from the wall, "Don't touch it!"

Sarah, started, fell into Ludo, "What? It's so beautiful and smooth, I've never seen white marble so perfect before."

"It isn't marble. It's glass." Hoggle said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and took her hand. It was then she noticed she was bleeding. Her hand was throbbing now, many small shallow cuts covering the palm of her hand. She gasped and dug into her backpack for the first aid kit, which had doubled as the flare kit. She sprayed her hand with disinfectant, her eyes watering from the pain and Hoggle took some gauze and wrapped her hand.

She looked over at the walls and noticed now a thin red ribbon broke the perfect whiteness of the wall and it ran along the walls, flexing and twisting. Sarah squinted, the ribbon was on the inside of the wall.

"What…"

"This maze is very dangerous. I didn't think to warn you, I'm sorry. It's just…common knowledge. These walls show you your feelings. Feelings are very dangerous to certain kinds of people." He glanced at the walls and now with the red ribbon, a spider web-like black marking starts to slowly thread through the white.

"When the colors really get shifting, one can get caught, hypnotized and… the walls will…eat them."

"EAT THEM!" Sarah said, shrinking away from the walls, "Jesus Christ, Hoggle!"

"Jeeeeessssssuuuussss?" Ludo looked confused.

"Never mind, Ludo." Sarah said, not wanting to explain religion to the beast. "Ok,next time when you decide to bring us through a maze that can _eat me_, tell me first. Or if you can't remember not all of us grew up in the Underground, how about we just avoid the _man eating mazes!_?"

She closed her eyes, holding her hand to her chest. Hoggle looked greatly embarrassed as he shuffled from foot to foot, "Lets get moving," he grunted at last.

Sarah tried not to look at the wall, but it was hard. Many colors moved and rippled over the wall now, in a Technicolor wonder. Every time she felt she had to stop, Ludo pushed her forward. Soon, he scooped her up and she was grateful. She wanted so badly to touch the wall, it was so beautiful. Green swirls, blue ripples, red rosettes…

Hoggle tugged on her sleeve, "We're clear."

Sarah had lost track of time. The white walls were gone and they were on the wall the surrounded the Bog. She noticed the smell and gagged. How did she not notice it sooner? Ludo let her down gently onto the stone walkway.

"The Bog grew, it knew Jareth was gone and it's always wanted more territory to stretch out. Be careful. We're going to stay on the wall, it will take longer then cutting through, but the Bog has grown mean in Jareth's absents." Hoggle said.

Sarah kept a hand over her mouth and nose as she looked along the wall. The Bog looked the same to her. It's smelly, disgusting self below them, stretching on. Smaller animals that didn't seem to mind the smell splashed in the water, birds flew in the tall marsh trees, and dragonflies lit over the bubbling waters. They walked along the wall that skirted the Bog of Eternal Stench. It was just as she remembered it, but larger. They walked for hours along the wall. The smell only grew worse the longer they walked and she had to stop more then once, vomiting over the side of the wall.

The Bog's many pests knew they were there. Sarah smacked at mosquitoes and wove away horse flies. She would be thankful when they left the Bog behind, hoping the mosquitoes didn't carry some sort of Underground yellow fever. Overhead, the sun set and the sky grew darker. Sarah dug out her flashlight again, turning it upon the path so Ludo could see where he was walking. She stayed close to the friendly beast, afraid what the Bog might try to send at them during the night.

The moon was high overhead when the smell of the Bog was gone. Sarah had to stop, sniffing the air. One minute it was there, the next it wasn't. Hoggle lit a lantern and Sarah blinked against it, so used to the dark and the light from her flashlight. He held the small lamp up high, "We're clear of the Bog for now. We're almost there. The Sphinx lives in the Ruins."

There was a sloping path that lead off the wall. Sarah followed the others down the path and into a meadow. She wasn't surprised that such a vast meadow lay in the Labyrinth. The moon hung in the dark sky, a shining silver dollar to light their way. Sarah put her flash light away to save the batteries. Hoggle lead the way with his lantern. The wall behind them grew smaller as they crossed the grassy plain. No trees or landmarks in what seemed like miles around them as they walked. The grass parting gently before them, waving with the gentle winds. Sarah thought it all very beautiful.

"It's so…it's beautiful here." She said.

"It is Lady Sarah." Didymus said, "The Underground holds many wonders. The land is rich and fertile. Outside the Labyrinth, to the north of here are acres of farmland. I own an orchard that produces a very fine apple cider." He said proudly, "Though…since Lutin took power… I am afraid that my land was seized. I hope when all is said and done, were I to live, I hope to grow my apples again."

Sarah smiled, "You will, Didymus."

"There it is!" Hoggle said, pointing.

Sarah came up to stand by him. In the moonlight, she could make out the ruins of a great castle. She had been to Scotland many years ago, seeing the ruins of castles and lochs and this was very similar. Few stone pillars were still standing with the skeletal remains of stonewalls and a single archway. As they grew closer, Sarah could see a light in the middle of the ruins, and the closer they came, she saw it was a bon-fire. They entered the ruins, moving cautiously over the broken stones. They wove through the crumbled walls and as the fire's light grew brighter, they heard a young, clear voice speaking. No, it wasn't speaking, it was singing. A guitar or lute was being played softly,

"As I walked out one quiet evening, at the hour of twelve at night, who should I meet but a fair young maiden, combin' her hair by candle light. Lassie, I have come a-courting', your kind favors for to win, and if you'd heed my petition I would be your Paladin...

Gather roses in the Springtime Gather roses while ye may, Time is passing; roses wither; Winter comes; we're here today. Have you seen the dew a-formin', on the grass at early morn? Have you seen the forest quiet, or a stag that's barely born? Have you seen the dawn a-breakin', O'er the Western Ocean's tide? Have you felt my heart a-beatin' when it's held close to your side?"

Sarah followed the music. It was so sweet and simple. Hoggle stopped in the shadows of a fallen wall, but Sarah walked on. He took a grab at her but she moved from his reach to enter the firelight. A small girl with a lute in her hands sat on a log by what Sarah knew had to be the Sphinx.

The Sphinx was a great creature and horrible to behold. Sarah stopped in her tracks at the edge of the ring of firelight as the orange eyes of the Sphinx turned to her. The creature had the body of a lion, huge, taller then her and it was just laying down. The head was of a very beautiful Greek woman with curly black hair that foamed around her shoulders and down her back. Two giant eagle wings were settle along the lion's body.

"A guest." The Sphinx said, it's voice deep and calm, filling Sarah with fear and excitement.

"I…" Sarah said, then found herself unable to speak for a moment as the girl that sat by the great Sphinx put her lute down and stood, going to Sarah. She wore what looked like roman clothing: a toga and leather lace up sandals. Her hair was golden blonde in long ringlets down her back and across her shoulders.

"This one has been here before." The girl said, her voice light and airy. The girl took Sarah's hand and led her to the Sphinx. Sarah trembled as she got closer to the Sphinx, who looked down at her with those shining orange eyes and a smile lit her dark lips, "Hello, Sarah."

Sarah jerked, "How…"

"I know everything." The Sphinx said smugly, "And I know why you are here."

Sarah's fear melted at those words and she felt hope kindle in her chest, "Then you can help us."

"I can. But I will not." The Sphinx said as she looked away, looking to the fire, "Antigone, play another song. The winter song."

The girl left Sarah's side and went to her lute, taking it up and sitting, starting to strum on it, "This is my winter song to you, the storm coming soon, is rose from the sea. My voice a beacon in the night, my word will be your light to carry you to…me…"

"Wait." Sarah said over the song, "Please. If you know everything as you say, then you know Jareth is dead and Lutin will rape the Underground until it's all dead."

"That isn't exactly true." The Sphinx said, turning her orange eyes back on Sarah, "But in any case, I will not help you in your quest."

Sarah frowned, licking her lips. This was ridiculous. She wasn't going to beg this beast for help. She was used to dealing with prima-donna actors, and this Sphinx was no different, "Ok." Sarah said at last.

"You won't help, for free. I understand. How about payment. I remember from my mythology classes in college that Sphinxes like riddles. I give you a really good riddle and you help me find Jareth's sister if you can't solve it."

The Sphinx looked Sarah over, her orange eyes glowing, "I like riddles…" She purred, "Alright, but be warned… I know every riddle in the Underground."

"But I'm not from the Underground." Sarah said.

"This is true," The Sphinx said, "But if I guess correctly, I get to eat you."

"Deal." Sarah said with a smug smile.

Antigone stood, setting her lute aside and went to Sarah, walking around her slowly. She stopped to Sarah's left and stepped close, grabbing a handful of the sweatshirt and Sarah's skin under it, making her yelp and jump back away from the girl. The girl turned, bowing to the great Sphinx, "Mistress…I shall prepare a soup."

"Excellent. I have not had soup in a long while and this woman will fill me for years to come."

Antigone wandered off as Sarah put her hands on her hips, "A little premature, don't you think?"

"I know everything and I know the riddle you will tell me. I know the answer, so you have lost."

"I haven't even given you the riddle yet!"

"Very well… if it will make you feel better…"

Sarah frowned and cleared her throat, "What walks on four feet in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"

She looked at the Sphinx as she stared back at Sarah. Sarah waited… and waited, the Sphinx unmoving, unblinking, and Sarah began to think she had killed it. She couldn't tell if it was breathing. The girl came back and looked to the Sphinx. She looked at Sarah then back to the monster.

"You may have your information." The Sphinx said at last and the girl clapped a hand to her mouth.

Sarah smiled, "I guess you don't know everything after all."

The Sphinx closed her eyes, "The woman you seek is to the North, but only two of you must venture to her. The other two must stay behind with in the Labyrinth."

Sarah frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, "Why?"

The Sphinx looked back to Sarah, "Because, if all goes according to plan, and Lutin is to fall from grace, you must be the one to find Janessa and Hoggle is to become King of the Hobgoblins."

There was a loud squawk behind Sarah but she didn't move. She stood a step forward to the Sphinx, "How can I trust your word?"

"I know everything." The Sphinx said with a smile, "Now go."

Sarah turned and walked back into the shadows to her friends. They were in shock. She shook her head and hurried away with them, not wanting to stick around if the Sphinx changed her mind. As the girl watched Sarah leave, she looked up at the Sphinx, "You knew the answer to that. You asked that very riddle to my father."

"Oedipus was a good man, and the only one to solve that riddle. Having it come back to me after so long… I felt generous, if not reminiscent for the old days. Now, where is my supper?"

***

They hurried through the short cuts to leave the Labyrinth. Sarah refused to talk until they were out. It took a few hours, but once they were on the outside, Sarah had to act quickly.

"We're splitting up." She said at last, knowing that they already knew that.

"Lady Sarah, this is folly. We can not charge off into the nothingness and-"

"No, Didymus. This is… I can't explain it. This is just a gut feeling. We have to do this."

In her life Sarah has had these feelings before: The day she picked up the red tattered book, the day she chose her college, the first day she stepped into the television studio where she worked, and points in her life that shaped who she was today. This feeling was the strongest she had yet. She kneeled to the ground outside the opening of the labyrinth and opened her bag. She dug around until she found the jewelry box. She picked it out and opened it, taking out a tangle mess of beads, "Here, Hoggle."

Hoggle's eyes followed the box and they grew slightly wider when she pulled out the beads. She knew his attraction to shiny objects and she was counting on it, "Hoggle." She said, jiggling the tangle in front of his nose. He barely grunted as the small blue beads of his eyes followed the tangle.

"Hoggle. You stay here with Ludo. You know this place backwards and forwards. Ludo can help you, right Ludo?"

The shaggy beast nodded, "Heeeelp friiieeend."

Sarah nodded as she took Hoggle's hand and put the knot of beads in his hand. She closed his fingers over it and stood. She looked at her three friends, her oldest friends she realized. So different then when they first met. Ludo was still as big, but shaggier, his horns curled over twice now. Hoggle had more lines, his hair longer and pulled back into a ponytail, the funny vest with the face on the back was now a duster, but he still walked with the same funny hop and loping grace. Didymus had more white fur, his colors had changed from red and gold to dark blue and emerald green and perhaps a bit calmer in his actions then just charging forward at any moment. But they were still the same three that stood by her and helped her when she needed them the most and here they were again. This time, for her to stand by them when they needed her.

"We split up."

"Sarah…" Hoggle said as he seemed to come out of his trance, "We should stay together. The Underground is dangerous, doubly so now that-"

"No, Hoggle. You heard what the Sphinx said. If we're to do this without Jareth… well…"

"But Sarah we didn't he-"

"Lady Sarah is right, Sir Hoggle." Didymus said, "We are to go on."

Hoggle looked at them and then cussed, "Fine! Damn it, fine. Ludo, come on."

Sarah hugged Ludo and smiled up at him, "Keep him safe, Ludo. We'll be back."

"Saaaaawwaaaah." Ludo said sadly, then followed Hoggle back into the Labyrinth.

Sarah watched the doors close behind them and she sighed, picking up her bag. She looked down at her fox companion, "Ready?"

"Lady Sarah… we did not hear what the Sphinx said…" Didymus said as he looked up at her.

Sarah looked down at him, surprised, "But you were… only a few yards away behind the ruins and I heard Hoggle squeak…"

"Sir Hoggle brushed against some thorny vines at one point. We saw you stop and the Sphinx was staring at you, but there were no words exchanged… as far as we know…"

She sighed, "I guess it was for my ears only. Don't worry about what she said. I know what needs to be done. Come on. We have a lot of ground to cover…"


	9. Chapter 9

**End of the Thirteenth Hour**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_I seem to be getting nowhere…_

Sarah and Didymus traveled from the Labyrinth as quickly as they could under the cover of darkness. They could hear the clanking sounds of the trash women in the dump near the outskirts of the city. They skirted it as they made their way towards another forest. They crossed a small paddock and up a hill. Sarah was silent as was Didymus as they entered the thick woods. She paused for a moment to look over her shoulder. The Labyrinth lay beneath them and at the heart was the city. Small dots of lights from the houses and from the castle were being snuffed out as the sun crested the horizon. Morning had come to the Underground.

As Sarah watched the sunrise, she noticed smoke rising from the castle. It wasn't the normal smoke of cooking from the kitchens. It was thick and bilious black smoke. The soft wind shifted hard and blew the smoke in their direction. It might have been her imagination, but she swore she smelled peaches on the wind. Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes teared up. She covered her mouth and turned quickly.

_Its only in my head! _She told herself as she ran to catch up with Didymus, _Oh God… what if it isn't? What if they chopped him down and they're burning him? _

Her nasty reasoning piped in, _What could you do anyway? He chose to do what he did. He saved you. Go ahead and blame yourself for it. If you hadn't been so careless in the first place, none of thi-_

"My lady?"

Didymus spoke softly, removing her from her self pity and thought. She blinked, looking down at him, not realizing she had stopped again, "Sorry, what?"

"My lady, we near the rainforest. Do you have protection against the wet?"

"Rainforest? I… I don't think I do…"

She didn't even think of rain, the last time it had been so hot and dry. She stopped and stared into the forest in front of her. Trees of northern winter, pine and fur slowly faded into tropical bread fruit trees, palms, and other large lush leaved trees she didn't know. A truly magical place indeed.

They walked along a narrow path, maybe used by smaller animals, and it was thankfully free of glitter. Sarah had so much glitter on her clothes already from the various regions of the Underground she had been to already she could open her own craft shop. _Where did all the glitter come from?_ But her thoughts, once again, were interrupted, but this time by the sudden pattering of a soft and warm rain upon her skin. The creatures of the forest ignored them and sang their morning songs.

Sarah walked close to Didymus, raising her hood, which did no good. The soft rain but steady rain soon soaked through the thick cotton hood, but she kept it up to keep in the warmth. She couldn't quite see where she was going but she walked slowly, feeling the ground with her feet so she wouldn't trip.

"Didymus?" She spoke softly, the forest seemed to demand they were as quiet as possible.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Why did you agree to come with me, even if you don't know where we're going?"

"Oh I do know where we are going." His voice was just as soft, "I know that you would never lead me willingly into danger, my lady. You are good and kind. The Great Sphinx is a creature that can see the lies and hateful hearts in man. I saw no danger of you going to her. She told you what you needed to know, or we wouldn't be journeying to the North. Jareth's sister was said to have disappeared in the North."

Sarah mulled this over in her mind as she spoke, "Yes. We are going North. So far that's all I have for now."

They walked along in silence for a half hour before Didymus spoke again, "My lady, when we find her Ladyship, what do we do?"

"Well," Sarah said, ducking a low branch, "We explain the situation, ask for her help."

"I think I like the glory of charging into battle better, my lady."

"It does have its merits." Sarah said with an eye roll. She braced a hand on a tree trunk to step over a deep puddle.

She gasped, her stomach lurching with the sickening pleasure of rising in the air. The ground rushed away from her and she suddenly found herself hanging over Didymus, "Didymus!"

"Well well! What's Ol' Spidah caught today, eh?" A wheezy voice said over her and she struggled in the net she was ensnared in.

Below her, Didymus barked, "My lady! RRRRRRR! Unhand her, villain!"

"What the hell?" She muttered as she looked around for the source of the voice above her as it crooned in a thick accent to her. The net wiggled and she held on as she was jerked higher into the air. Didymus barked louder, but he was growing smaller as she was pulled higher into the trees.

"Let me down!" She bellowed as the net jerked.

"Naw, dinnah shouldna be talkin' back." The dark form above her said.

She kicked against the net and for her troubles, got pushed into the trunk of the tree. She was dragged upward against the rough trunk and was dropped roughly on a wooden platform. She rolled on her back and groaned. The cuts on her hand had started to bleed again and she felt where a few layers of skin on her back and hips felt as if they were rubbed off. The net was pushed back and she looked up into the face of an elderly black man dressed in a bright yellow suit and acid green sandals. His wide dark eyes looked her over in surprise, "You ain't no goblin."

"Of course I'm not!" She said indignantly, and tried to stand.

"Then wha'cha doin' here?" The man said, stepping back from her, his large thin hands on his hips. He looked as old as Time itself, tall and thin as a rail. He had long red clay colored hair that hung in thin dreadlocks, the end of each was tied in a different colored string. His eyes were large and black, framed in thick red eyelashes.

She wobbled a little on her feet. She pushed wet hair from her face and stared at him, "What business is that of yours? Who are you loyal to?"

"Spidah confused enough, girl." The old man said, "Spidah dun want trouble, he just want his suppah. Who you be, girl?"

"My name is Sarah."

"Sarah? Holy banana leaves." The old man smacked his forehead and looked over the side of the platform they stood on. Sarah took the moment of distraction to look around. They were high in the canopy of the rainforest. The platform was made of thick wood and was large, there was a small hut in the middle of the platform. It was made of mud and twigs and looks to be built right into the tree itself. A rope system was centered from the tree the hut and platform was in. The ropes looked fine and silky, like the net she was caught in. They stretched out in all directions and crisscrossed through the canopy of the forest. She turned back to the old man when she heard yapping. Didymus appeared over the side of the platform, barking like mad.

"Unhand me villain! Brute! Scoundrel! I'll fight you in the streets! I'll fight you in the- my lady?"

The old man had hauled him up like a fisherman would his catch in a net. Didymus wiggled in the net until the old man untied him and Didymus jumped up, confused, until he saw the old man, "Friend Spider?"

"Didyamus! You ol' mutt!" The old man embraced Didymus.

"Uh… what's going on?" Sarah asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Lady Sarah!" Didymus said at last, a little breathless, "This is the Rainmaker, Spider. Good Lord, man! Where have you been all these years?"

The old man grinned, "I be here, I be there. When that bastard Jareth didna pay me, I decided it be time for a vacation."

"King Jareth was… didn't you hear, Spider? Jareth was dethroned!"

"Wha? Wha' is this Spidah be hearin'? The Golden Boy hisself dethroned? First he get his glittery ass beat by a girl now dis? Oooooh, dis be wrooooong, boy. Wrong. Come inside, Spidah make up some tea and we catch up." He walked by Sarah, blinking at her and then entered the small hut. She followed after Didymus.

Inside was cheery and very warm after being wet for hours. She sat by the fire to warm up, looking around. The room was cluttered with all manner of things. The theme seemed to be Tacky. Bright paintings covered the walls, in frames and painted on the mud itself. Bright string criss-crossed the ceiling along with broken kites, mirrors, puppets, and painted pots. None of the furniture matched and neither did the dishes that were scattered across the table. The old man moved to the fire and placed a black kettle on a hook over the flames.

"Is Spider your real name?" Sarah asked as the old man looked through pots on the hearth.

"Spidah be this mans name for the last 50 years or so. Maybe Spidah change it when it strikes his fancy. Who knows."

"Ah." She said, nodding and looked away.

Didymus sat at the table, "Spider, we feared you were dead! The parts of the Underground has not seen rain for so long…"

"Like Spidah said, Jareth didna pay him, Spidah don't make no rain. Whachu say about dethrone? Spidah think that sparkly fairy die before he give up dat ugly chair of his."

"He did." Sarah said dryly as she looked into the fire. Spider blinked at her and then turned to Didymus, "Wha'cha talkin' 'bout?"

Didymus explained as Spider fixed the tea. Sarah sipped the spicy concoction silently as Didymus told the story to Spider. Spider, as Didymus would tell her later, was a rain god, or something as close to that as he could get, Sarah wasn't sure. He sat by Didymus at the table, holding his own tea, but not drinking. Sarah joined them at the table and was shocked to see Spider's mug was dry. She had seen him pour the tea for himself, but had not seen him drink it. She stared at it, then her own mug. Spider saw this and winked, "Magic, songbird."

"Sarah and I are heading to the North to seek out his sister." Didymus finished.

"Spidah has noticed those twisty black things that are callin' themselves hobgoblins travelin through his forest. Spidah just thought they had insulted a witch's mama." He rubbed his stubbly black chin in thought, "Spidah has at do somethin'. This Lutin dun be payin Spidah like Jareth did and we canna have that, eh? You say you be lookin' for the sistah? I dun know no sistah of Jareth's and Spidah be all over the Underground. But tha dun mean she don't exist. Them fairy folk, feh. You go up to that Forest of the Elders. Yall seek out Memory. He know fo' sure about tha' girl."

He turned to Sarah, reaching across the table and took her hand, "Girl, you be in more trouble then you know here." He looked at her hand and turned it so he could see her palm, "You is in a whole mess of trouble. You ain't returnin' home…"

He traced the lines on her hand gently with one finger, "But you will be findin' what you seek."

She pulled her hand away, "Then we will find her? That's… I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, fortune telling and… but…um. We will find her." She had looked into Spider's eyes and saw that they were so dark, they were bottomless fathoms, she lost her train of thought as she became spellbound in their depths.

He looked away and she blinked a few times, trying to remember what she had just said. Didymus stood, "Sir Spider! Will you join our ranks against the vile Lutin?"

"Didyamus, you know it, brothah. You said there be a resistance, Spidah will find 'em."

"Most exhalent! The lady and I will be off then!"

"Hold on, brothah. You stay here for the night. The sistah there looks dead on her feet. Spidah ain't a bad host. Food and drink!"

"I'm not sure if I want to eat after I was suppose to be dinner." Sarah said, finally finding her voice.

"Nah, Spidah have soup. Made from pig and little roots… and greens. Gotta have the greens." He moved to the fireplace and picked up a large cauldron from the side of the hearth and set it over the fire, "We be havin' bread too!"

When Spider removed the lid from the cauldron, Sarah though she would faint from hunger. She leaned over the table, lifting her nose, "That smells so good."

"Of course it does, sistah. Spidah made it." The man said as he stirred the contents of the cauldron.

It was a good dinner, a cheery atmosphere that Sarah enjoyed. She hadn't enjoyed a meal so much in years and that made her a little sad. These beings, who were suppose to be creatures of fantasy, were more pleasing to be with then the human beings she knew. She also discovered that the folk of the Underground accepted her more readily then anyone in the Aboveground. Maybe this is where she belong all along?

"Sistah," Spider said as she mooned over her finished bowl of soup, "Spidah be havin' a nice bed for yah."

"Thank you, Spider." She said as she stood and the old man showed her into a small room. She set her bag aside and fell onto the soft quilts that covered a cot. She fell asleep quickly.

***

The day dawned bright, but even through the clear skies, rain still fell within the rainforest of the Underground. Spider gave Didymus maps to find the North Forest of the Elders and how to find the man named Remy he mentioned the night before. Spider pointed them in the right direction after taking them to the forest floor on a long silky rope. Sarah gratefully accepted a small bag full of food and she added it to the apples and water she already had in her bag. Spider also gave her and Didymus a cloak against the chill and rain of the forest. She threw her cloak around her shoulders with a smile, "Thank you, Spider."

"Very welcome, sistah. You be careful now, Sarah, tasty morsel like you. Many things in the Underground be wantin' a pretty plaything." He patted her arm with a withered, dry hand.

"Spider… how old are you?"

He smiled slowly, "You be curious, sistah. Spidah likes that. Spidah dun really know how old he be. He be as old as the Underground. He knows da Wiseman before he be wise, he know Jareth's great-great granddaddy. He walked the Aboveground and the Underground."

Sarah stared at him in awe, "Wow… when all this is over, Spider, I would like to talk about it."

"Sistah, for you, anything." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and followed Didymus up the path, leaving Spider behind.

***

They came out of the rainforest two days later. Sarah was happy to be out of the wet, hoping she would someday dry out. She had never been so soaked in her life. The cloaks Spider had given them helped, but after the first night sleeping on the ground, the cloaks had been saturated.

Sarah stretched in the warm sunlight a few hundred yards from the forest and smiled, "I have never hated the rain so much."

"I know the feeling, my lady. Shall we break for the midday meal whilst I look at the maps?"

"Sure. We have some bread and a couple apples left."

They sat in the vast meadow outside the forest. Sarah fished out the little bit of food they had left and a bottle of water. She had been refilling the bottles from the rainforest and made a mental note to do that before they left the rainforest behind. Didymus rolled out a map across his lap and as he nibbled on an apple, looked over the map.

"We have a way to go yet, my lady. This is a plateau, and we must find a way off of it. I think here…" He said, looking at the map, tracing a path with his finger. Sarah broke a small loaf of bread in half, looking over his shoulder.

"Is that an ocean?" She said, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Indeed it is. I am sure we will find a ship to take us across to here. The Forest of the Elders lies in a days journey from the shore, or at least that is what friend Spider said. This ocean is a major fishing ground for the mer-folk."

"Mer-folk? Mermaids!" Sarah said, surprised and excited.

"Indeed, my lady. They live by the oceans in the Underground and create wondrous glass ornaments that are renown throughout the land. They melt the sea glass down. I gave Poppy a glass necklace on our wedding day…"

"She's fine, Didymus." Sarah said quietly as his voice trailed off. "I have a feeling, she's fine. She's a fighter."

Didymus nodded, not looking up from the map and was silent for a time as they ate their lunch. Sarah left Didymus alone with his thoughts and went to the forest to refill the water bottles. She stood at the edge of the thick rainforest and just watched the way the rain fell only feet in front of her. She smiled and held the bottle out under a large leaf to let the water pour into it. She put the lid back on and went back to Didymus.

"Ready?"

"Yes, my lady. Let us away."

* * *

A/N: HELLLOOOO! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!! R/R Please! I updated all the chapters. I went through and edited them and spell checked so hopefully its better!!! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**End of the Thirteenth Hour**

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

She and Didymus hiked down the plateau through a crevice that led down to a stretch of beach. It was slippery, red clay gave way to white sand halfway down the slope and Sarah fell several times. She would slip backwards onto her behind, causing Didymus to stop, helping her up. Of course, he being so small, she would stand, lose her balance on the loose soil, and fall on top of him. This happened twice before she realized it wasn't working, so Sarah told Didymus to go on. The slope cut through a hill, creating high walls on either side of them. She felt safe nothing would attack her between her spot and the bottom, so she reassured Didymus everything would be fine. She would meet him at the bottom. He agreed, hesitantly, as he looked at the ruined feather on top of his hat.

It didn't take long. Sarah was only by herself for 20 minuets or so as she slipped and slid her way down the slope. She slid to the bottom on her bottom and, with a thankful sigh, laid on her back, looking up at the trail, "I hate you."

She stood, brushing sand off her pants, "Didymus?" She called out, expecting him to be waiting by the trail. The cliffs were still high around her and she moved along the trail out of the shadow of the cliff, coming out onto the beach. Beach grass waved merrily as a warm wind greeted her. She took a deep breath of the salt sea air, closing her eyes. She wasn't really a beach person, she didn't seek out the warm sands and glassy blue sea, but after so long in the wet of the rainforest, she welcomed the warm sea air.

She opened her eyes slowly, sighing contently, but she didn't find the ocean view in her line of sight, she found the tip of a spear in her face and a very angry looking green man baring sharp teeth at her.

"Um…hi." She said nervously, unmoving. She eyes chanced a look around as she called, "D-Didymus?"

"That little…_carbon_ Goblin isn't here, girl." The spear wielder said, "who are you and why are you here?"

"Wait a second," she said, anger flaring in her chest, "What did you do with my friend?"

The green man growled and thrust the spear closer, "I will use you as fishbate, girl."

She pushed the spear out of her face, to the surprise of the fish man, "Don't you threaten me! Where is my friend! Didymus? DIDYMUS!"

"She has spunk," said a female voice. The male turned and bowed to a female that came from a group of green people Sarah now noticed.

Sarah recognized a leader when she saw one. The female was very pretty, with long black hair that was braided in plaits. Sea shells and shiny bits of glass and metal were braided into her hair. Her eyes were large and clear, her nose small and her lips full. She wore what looked like netting around her waist and a mans vest. Sarah could see these people were the mer-folk, but hey didn't have gills or fins or even fish eyes. Their skin wasn't really green, but an iridescent color tattooed in fine loops and swirls that seemed to change and shimmer as they moved, the same way the ocean beyond them did. Small looping tattoos that seemed to vary from person to person. They were very impressive.

"Where is my friend?" Sarah asked the female.

"He is safe." The female said, "I am Trucha. Delfines, put that spear down. She won't be going anywhere."

Sarah looked from Trucha to Delfines, the male who held her at spear point. She looked back to Trucha, "Has my friend said why we are here?"

"Acaully, no." Trucha said as she motioned for Sarah to follow her, "And I still don't know your name." The way she said it, Sarah knew the female already knew who Sarah was.

"I'm Sarah."

"Ah, the famous Sarah. I did have an inkling…"

Sarah blinked as she followed, "Does everyone know me here?" She walked past Delfines and shot him a dirty look.

"It isn't everyday a woman defeats the King of Goblins…well…former King of Goblins. Those that do, tend to make an impression."

Sarah fell in stride with the shorter mer-woman, "My friend and I are looking for passage across the sea to the Forest of the Elders."

"Well, that wouldn't take long," Trucha said, "But we do require payment. I have to say, I admire what you are doing. Trying to dethrone Lutin, not many would have such tenacity."

"How did-"

"I know? Well, Sarah… You are among the last colony of mer-folk in the Underground. There is a reason we have survived so long. That reason, I can not tell you at this time, but I can tell you, you are among friends."

"I feel so much better." She said with an eye roll as they walked down the beach.

The ocean was a clear and brilliant blue, the sand slowly started to turn pink. Sarah would have enjoyed it if it were not for the people with spears all around her. She had caught Delfines giving her the evil eye. She stayed close to Trucha. The sand turned pinker the further they walked and Sarah stopped to take her shoes off. The sand was soft as velvet under her bare feet. The sun slowly sank below the horizon and pin pricks of dancing lights appeared in the distance. They had finally reached the village of the mer-folk.

The village stood on the beach under a tall cliff. In the shadows of the cliffs, Sarah thought the houses of the mer-folk were round adobe-like structures, but as she drew closer, her mouth fell open in wonder. The huts that the Mer-folk lived in were giant snail shells. There were many dotting the encampment, fires set up in front of them for cooking or glass blowing or drying fish. The shells looked hard and thick like fiberglass. She was walked through the village, the mer-folk stopped their daily routine to watch her. There was whispering and children stared in wonder. It was as if they had never seen a human and Sarah got her answer when Trucha spoke.

"Forgive them. Humans do not come here… often. When they do, they are usually dead in our nets."

Sarah was shown to a smaller structure that looked like a hermit crab shell. A flap over the door that had been craved into the shell was dropped, leaving Sarah in semi-darkness. She looked up to see glowing glass beads strung across the ceiling. She sighed and sat in the middle of her prison and pouted. She wasn't going to get answers right now, she was stuck. For being among friends, she felt like a prisoner. She heard Didymus yapping in the distance and it grew louder. He was pushed through the flap of the hut and she grabbed him before he could fall. She hugged his until he yipped for breath.

"I am so glad to see you!" She said, letting him go.

"My lady! Did they harm you? If they did, I shall fight them all!" He started barking at the flap.

Sarah sighed and hugged him again, "We're stuck. For now. Trucha said that we are among friends but it doesn't feel that way."

"I do not like being man-handled! They captured me in an ambush on the beach as I readied myself for a swim while waiting for you. They dragged me in a net here. I am sorry, my lady… but I have failed you…"

"Oh, Didymus." She hugged him again, "There wasn't a thing you could do. We may get help from them. Trucha is the leader of the mer-people. She said that they are enemies of Lutin. They may help us cross the ocean."

"At what price." Didymus growled and started to pace.

Sarah sighed and sat tailor style on the ground. She looked at the ground, the sand having been cleared away down to pink colored clay, at least she thought it was pink in the soft glow of the beads above her. She opened her back-pack in her lap and looked through it. She removed a water bottle and took a drink. It was stale and warm, but wet. She and Didymus waited for a long while, she wasn't sure how long. She knew it was dark outside by the time that the flap was moved aside and she and Didymus were shown out.

A large bon fire had been built in the middle of the encampment. Everyone was silent as Sarah and Didymus were walked to the fire. Trucha stood by a male that was sitting on a large piece of drift wood, a string of glowing beads around his neck. The male was older, his face weathered, his chest sunken. He held himself regally, his brow decorated with a string of the glowing beads. Trucha smiled to Sarah and raised her arms, "We welcome Sarah the King Slayer!" A hail went up and Sarah turned, looking at the shadowed figures of the mer- people. She felt a blush rise into her cheek and nausea in her stomach.

_King murderer, _her mind echoed as she was led to Trucha and sat down as a feast ensued. Many drinks passed into her hands but she only drank the water after Didymus shook his head at each cup. She didn't want to seem rude so she pretended to drink. They were impressed she could drink so much and stay standing, more and more drinks were passed to her. It turn into a game. How much to make her fall. She accidentally drank some after a while and she was shocked. It tasted good, maybe too good. After a while, she felt tipsy. She was feeling bold as male and male asked her to dance.

It seemed that only a handful of them knew English. It was much later in the night, many drinks and a few dances, when Sarah felt she needed to sleep or least escape the many males that wanted to dance with the exotic woman. She went back to her small hut and laid down on the soft bed that was provided.

She laid there for a long while, unable to sleep with the loud drums of merriment. She closed her eyes with a sigh, her arm over her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Your eyes are still so cruel."

She sat up with a gasp as a shadowed figure stepped into the dim light of the glowing beads. Jareth. He smiled, his teeth glinting, they were still as white and sharp as they always were. Her eyes moved over his body. He was dressed in the outfit she knew him best in, the tight grey pants and red leather jacket. He crossed his arms, making the leather moan. She swallowed, staring up at him.

"Speechless?" He kneeled, leaning forward, his lips parting as he moved inches from her face. He took a deep breath, she felt a strand of his hair tickling her cheek. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

"Sarah…"

She gasped and sat up in her bed, sweating. He wasn't there. She was alone.

"Oh God… thank God… it was a dream." She closed her eyes and laid back in her bed.

"Ah! My lady, you are awakened. Arise! The day has come and it is glorious! The mer-folk have agreed to take us across the sea in a matter of days! Let us rejoice!"

She put a hand over her eyes, feeling hung over. Her head hurt and her mouth was dry, "Didymus…"

"My lady? What is wrong? You look as if you have seen a spirit?"

She shook her head, running her hands over her face briskly. _A dream, it was only a dream. _She told herself and rose as Didymus started speaking of the mer-folk he had spoken to.


End file.
